Dark Compassion
by Optimus95
Summary: The story continues from Reputation. Brendan, Joel and Walker meet up together in Majorca when an old friend of Brendan invites them to stay at his villa. It's a holiday to die for, what could possibly happen on this lads holiday?
1. New beginnings

My life has changed so much since I moved away from Chester to the sunny shores of Majorca, I've got myself a little flat and I've brought a club here not so long ago and I named it Casa Chez which sort of reminds me of my old club in Hollyoaks Village, the resistant are very welcoming and nice to me since I moved here to see out my days in Spain, my drug dealing days over but I can't help but feel the urge to get back in this illegal trade…

I walked up the street to my club and unlocked the front doors, I walked in and closed the door behind me, the whole room had been cleaned up from the night before, I walked up some stairs to the my officer, I entered my office and sat down in my swivel chair and going over some paperwork, I heard the door creek open and I went to investigate who it was, I saw the figure of a man looking around

"Sorry were closed" I informed the man, the man turned around

"Brendan is that you" he asked

"Alvo my old mate what you doing here" I questioned

"I've just looking around the island for any decent clubs to hit tonight. Don't tell me this is your club" he enquired

"Yep I've just brought the place recently. The last time I saw you was in London before I moved the Hollyoaks Village, what you been up to" I asked

"I moved to Spain and hit the jackpot, now I'm retired and seeing out my days in Majorca in my villa, why don't you stay in my villa for a few days while we catch up, you can invite some of your friends and we make it a lads holiday for a bit" Alvo stated

"Alright that's settled then, I'll have to phone them to come over" I proclaimed

"I'll give you a lift to the airport later; prepare to get fucked up tonight" he stated

I watched as my old friend Alvo left the club, I walked over to the bar and took a seat on a bar seat as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialling Walker number first…

"Walker take a few days off work and come to Majorca, I owe you a good time after your undercover cop business with me" I informed him

"Fine I'll be there, make sure you're at the airport to pick me up" he proclaimed

"I'll be there to collect you and Joel bye" I stated

I ended the call and went through my address book on my phone to find Joel number, I clicked on his name when it came up and waited till he picked up…

"Hey Scottish foxy, take a break and join me in Majorca with Walker and an old friend" I proclaimed

"Sure I could do with a holiday" he sighed

"You and Walker will be on the same plane for a 3 o'clock departure this afternoon, I'll book your tickets and all you need to do is print off the paper to confirm it" I explained

I ended the call and placed my phone back into my pocket, I got up from the seat and headed back to my office, I switched on the office computer, uploading the British Airways homepage and booking two seats for Walker and Joel, after I booked the seat I went back to my paperwork…

I was outside the airport arrival area in Majorca; I was leaning against Alvo's car as I stood waiting for them to appear, they finally appeared through the doors and walked over to us with their baggage trolleys, Alvo and I greeted them

"Guys this one of my oldest friend when I was young, meet Alvo" I informed them

They greeted him and shook his hand; we put their suitcases into the back of Alvo jeep, I climbed into the front of the car while they climbed into the back, Alvo switched on the engine and drove us back to his villa, we were miles out of any civilization near the villa as I all I saw was stone paths for roads and trees everywhere, the front metal gates opened automatically and Alvo slowly drove up and pulled over, we got are suitcases out of the jeep, we walked a few steps to the villa and there was pool on are right hand side and some deckchairs to the left with the villa straight ahead of us, we walked into the villa and the place was huge

"Make yourself feel at home guys" Alvo proclaimed

"Thanks again Alvo for letting us stay for a bit" I stated

"You're welcome, go and pick your rooms upstairs" he sighed

We picked up are suitcases from the floor and climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the villa, down the corridor I could see a little open garden; I walked back down the corridor to my room and started unpacking my stuff….

I changed into a white shirt and black trouser to go clubbing with the boys this evening; I came downstairs to the huge lounge and saw Alvo and Walker were already there and seating at the dining table, I walked over to them

"Where's Joel" I enquired

"Still upstairs" Walker informed me

I nodded my head and walked back to the edge of the staircase, I cleared my throat

"Joel hurry the fuck up" I shouted

"Wait I'll just be a minute" he replied

Joel walked down the stairs and Alvo and Walker got up from the table and we all walked over to the door, we left and Alvo closed the door behind him, we walked past the pool and deckchairs to the jeep, we climbed in and drove off towards the town, we drove up the busy streets and Joel got out his video camera out and started recording the scenery

"What you doing" Walker asked

"For the memories guys, I thought this was a lad's holiday" Joel proclaimed

"You bet it is" Alvo stated

Alvo pulled over and parked his jeep, we climbed out the car and walked into one the nearest clubs we saw, we were having a great time dancing and drinking but I caught at the glimpse of my eye Alvo was getting into a heat exchange with someone but I didn't know who. It was getting late and we called it a night and drove back to the villa, walking up the stone path to the villa

"What the fuck is that" Joel exclaimed, looking into the pool

"Look like a died sheep" I stated

"That wasn't there before" Walker proclaimed

"Guys just relax I'll get rid of it in the morning" Alvo stated

"It better be gone" Joel relied

Alvo opened the doors to the villa and we entered as I shut the door behind me, we went upstairs to are bedrooms to get some sleep, I climbed into my bed but all I could think about was that died sheep in the pool with its blood everywhere and the heat argument Alvo had at the club with someone, maybe it could be linked together, I'll ask Alvo in the morning who he was talking to at the club…..

_The lives of Brendan, Walker and Joel are about to change forever in the upcoming chapters, so you'll have to read and find out what happens to them on this holiday, it's a holiday to die for!_


	2. Jepardy

I had the hangover from hell from yesterday night of partying when I finally woke up in the morning; last night must have been the most fun I had in a while since like forever, I pulled some cloths on and came downstairs for breakfast, walking straight into the kitchen and made myself some cereal, I picked up the bowel and sat down at the dining table in the huge lounge, the others coming down minutes later for some breakfast

"Last night was epic, thanks Alvo" Joel stated

"You're welcome Joel" he replied

"What we got planned today then" I enquired

"A bit of sun bathing and the pool" Alvo proclaimed

"Has it been clean yet?" Walker asked

"It been clean" he informed us

"Then what are we waiting for then" I stated, rising an eyebrow

I got out of the chair and started stripping down to my boxer briefs, I ran out of the door and leaped into the swimming pool, Walker, Joel and Alvo joining me outside the pool moments later and they stripped down and jumped into the pool, splashing each other when they got in as Joel got his American rugby ball and we started throwing it to each other

"I wish we go sailing on a boat around the island" Joel proclaimed

"I can make that happen if you want" Alvo replied

"Really" Walker asked

"Yeah I can take you now if you want" he informed us

"Let go then" I exclaimed

We got out of the pool and grabbed some towels to dry ourselves off, we went into are rooms to get changed and met each other downstairs in 15 minutes, we left the villa and Alvo shut the close behind him

"Hey Alvo can I have your villa when your died" I asked sarcastically

"Sure it's in your entire name if something was to ever happen to me" he informed us

"Thanks every much" I sighed

We walked over hills until we came across a gravel path and slowly walked on it, we walked over the other side of the hill and came to a small deserted beach, we climbed aboard a luxurious boat and Alvo went to the steering wheel and set sail, we have the times of our lives drinking away and Joel recorded the fun we had on his camera….

"This boats amazing, how much did you pay for it" Walker asked

"This isn't my boat, we're kinda borrowing it" Alvo proclaimed

"As in borrowing it, you need we've stolen it" I questioned

"Were so fuck right now" Walker replied

"Boohoo we've stole a boat, let cry about it. This boat belongs to some who fucked me over, his nickname is Jesus but no one knows his real name" Alvo informed us

"We need to get off the boat now, take us back to the island" I exclaimed

"Nah, Jesus well be looking for this boat so let's hide it from him" he proclaimed

"Fine" I sighed

Alvo revved the motor on the luxurious boat and sailed it across the sea to some hide out and an out of sight of other people, we hurried off the top desk and made are way to the back of the boat, we climbed aboard an electric motor boat and Alvo sailed us back where we first got onto the boat….

We got back to land and tided the boat to a wooden port and we slowly climbed off one by one, we quickly hurried back the same way we came to the villa, climbing up the hill and running as fast as we can down the long stretch of the path, we casually walked through the gates and sat down on the sun chairs by the pool, acting like nothing had happened at all as the telephone rang inside the villa

"Who that gonna be" Joel enquired

"Business" Alvo stated, getting up and when into the villa to answer it

I looked at the window and saw Alvo's figure walking around in a circle with an old fashion telephone in hand; his voice became louder and more aggressive as I heard him say "Dominic said we were ok, I'm not having it". Now I'm really concern about what going on and who Alvo is messing with, I'll ask him tonight to explain about everything…

After we ate are meals this evening we were sat at the dining table and having some wine, Alvo back was towards the doors as I sat at the head of the table with the others on the side of the table

"So who was that on the phone earlier?" I asked

"Like a said, business" he sighed

"And who's that Jesus guy" I proclaimed

"Some guy that works for some people. Can we stop with the questions; I thought this was a lad's holiday" Alvo exclaimed nervously

"I just want to know more about him" I informed him

"There not much to say than he's very short and speaks good Spanish and English" he admitted

"As long as you don't get us involved into all this then I'm happy" I proclaimed

"You won't be ok; there not gonna come looking for you" he informed me

Out of nowhere some small guy came off the shadow of the other side of the room with a Tony Blair mask and came towards us with his gun drawn, slowly walking across the room to the dining table

"It Tony Blair" Joel exclaimed

"More like tiny Blair" Walker stated

"Where's the boat" the masked man asked

"I don't know anything about a fucking boat mate" Alvo stated, slightly turned his head to see who it was

Alvo got up from the chair and turned to face whoever the guy was in a Tony Blair mask, the small masked man pulled the trigger on his gun back and shot Alvo straight in the brain, his blood spurted everywhere and on are cloths and in the face as Alvo body flew back onto the dining table and the blood started draining from his bullet shot wound to the head….


	3. Hell on earth

We were laid down on the sun chairs after a dip in the swimming pool this morning; I walked out of the villa and come to my sun chair when an unrecognisable woman walked up to where we were sat, she moved her sun glasses away from her eyes and removed her hat

"Buenos Dias, you know where Alvo is" she asked

"Alvo, no" Walker replied

"What are you, his housekeeper?" Joel enquired

"Hablo ingles, do you speak English" I proclaimed

"Yes I speak English" she informed us

"You no need to clean today, we had big party and we all clear up" I stated

"Why" she questioned

"Well it wouldn't be nice for us to leave you to clean up the mess" I sighed

"I mean, why did you a have a party" she questioned

"Were all amigos on holiday together that's all" Walker informed her

"It's ok, I'm not a housekeeper" she stated, flashing her police badge to us all

_FLASHBACK TO WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT IN THE VILLA_

The bullet shot sound echoed through the mountains, Alvo body lay on the dining table as the masked gunman was still in the room, he blood continued draining from his head onto the table and I could his brain tissues had turned into pulp, the masked gunman walked down to the edge of the table, he looked at us all and then to Walker

"Listen whatever this is about its got nothing to do with us, we only just got here" Walker informed him

The masked gunman pointed and held the gun to Walkers head, he got a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it to Walkers mouth

"Spit" he shouted

Walker spat into the handkerchief and the masked man folded it up and placed it back into his pocket, He forcefully wiped the gun over both sides of his face and then went to the table and swiped up the blood with a plastic gloves he had on his hand and smothered it over face, when he was done he placed the gun down is t-shirt and tapped it. The masked man went to leave the huge lounge but turned around

"Key for your Jeep. If you got to the police ha, we are the police" the masked man stated

"Who are you?" I questioned

"I'm Jesus" he replied

I watched as Jesus left the villa quickly and rushed into a police squad car, the sirens whaled and the light flashed blue as the squad car sped away from the villa and down the rocky road, when the police car left Walker pulled the gun out of t-shirt and wiped the blood off his face quickly

"Alvo you can't fucking die on us" Joel whispered

"He's died Joel, he killed him" I proclaimed

"He can't be" he exclaimed

"Half of his head came off" I informed him

"We need to get the police now" Joel begged

"He was the police" I replied

"Police don't go around wearing rubber masks shooting people" Walker interrupted

"He got away in a police car; we could be mixed up in anything" I proclaimed

"Yeah but were not through" Joel exclaimed

"Then what the fuck do you call that then" I shouted angrily

"We haven't done anything" Walker sighed

"We were all on that boat, we stole the boat too" I informed them

"We need to go to the British embassy and we'll explain everything what happened" he begged

"No your are not listening" I sighed angrily, standing up from the chair "he blew Alvo head off because we took that fucking boat. It's what Alvo said when he came in, I don't know anything about the boat and he was asking him about the boat"

"Call the embassy" Joel demanded

"It's middle of the night" I stated

"There must have a 24 hour phone line" he replied

I got up from the dining table and walked over to the phone and Walker got up immediately and walked over to me and stopped be from dialling the numbers on the keypad

"I know what he did; I know what he did with the gun and the spitting. DNA, DNA I'm like a fucking walking petri dish of evidence, they can put me in any crime they want now. You can't phone the police Brendan" he admitted

"Yeah you're right" I sighed, placing the phone down

"We have to get rid of the body" Joel proclaimed

"I don't think we should touch the body" I stated

"Walker you're a cop, what do you think we should be" he asked

"I'm a British cop I don't go round shooting random people. How the fuck should I know what to do. Joel, Joel I'm sorry" Walker exclaimed

"But you did with me" I questioned

"That's different I was undercover" he replied

"What if someone turns up?" Joel stated

"Like who" I enquired

"Other police that don't wear masks, the guy who cleans the pool, Jehovah fucking witnesses, anybody. How are we gonna explain this, think about it, think about it. Tony Blair took Walkers Dna for a reason, somebody trying to frame us" Joel cried

"Let's just get rid of the body" I informed them

We got changed out the cloths we were wearing and into some black bin bag that went over are body. Firstly we started with Alvo died body and wrapped him up in a red blanket, I dug a hole in the garden and we dumped his lifeless body into the hole and buried him up, we stayed in the lounge mopped up the floor, cleaned the dining table and chairs with a toothbrush to get rid of very piece of evidence and anywhere else DNA could be from Alvo's body till dawn broke in the morning…

I sleepily got up the next morning and rubbed my eyes, looking out of the window I saw a car driving up to the villa

"Guys there's someone coming" I informed them

Walker and Joel got up from the sofa and we ripped the black bin bags off us and leaped into the swimming pool, getting out moments later and went to the sun chairs as the unrecognisable woman car finally stopped by the Jeep, the woman coming out of the car and talking to us about where Alvo might be

"Alvo's gone away" she questioned

"Yeah for the weekend" Walker replied

"Is there anything wrong?" I enquired

"Where looking for a boat, maybe alvo can help with are investigation. He's where" she asked

"He's on the mainland on business, back on Tuesday" Joel informed her

"Ok I'll come back on Tuesday" she replied

"So what this about a boat" I asked

"We think it's involved in bad thing" she informed us

"What would Alvo know about it? Walker proclaimed

"It belongs to Dmitry Konstantin; he's a property developer in Russia" she showed us a picture of him "do you know him"

"Sorry love we don't know him" I replied

"You think Alvo took the boat" Walker exclaimed

"No, anybody who knows him wouldn't not take his boat unless there crazy, he's very dangerous. I'm sure it will appear soon, the island too small to hide anything. Call this number and ask for me if want to talk, my name Maria" she sighed

"Thanks Maria" I replied

She put her sun glasses back on and turned around, walking off towards her car and leaving the villa and driving back down the dusty rocky road she came


	4. Nowhere to run

We watched as Maria drove away from the villa and we were in utter complete shock by what she had to say, none of us knew what to do or say to each other, the Russian mafia killed Alvo for getting involved in their dodgy drug deals, this is way beyond what I use too back in England, Joel's voice breaking me out of my trance

"I've left my camera on the boat" Joel stated

"Are you sure Joel and you're not having us on" Walker replied anxiously

"I definitely left my camera on the boat and it's got evidence that we were on the boat" he replied

"We need to fucking go and get it and clean the evidence up that we were there at all, get changed quick" I proclaimed

We rushed off the sun chairs and ran to are individual bedroom to get changed, walking in and out of are rooms while we were getting changed

"Why did you say he's gone to the mainland? You know they can check that" Walker shouted angrily

"Because you're seating there with your mouth hanging open" Joel sighed

"We should have told the truth" he admitted

"Yeah great idea Walker, not only we nicked a boat, we nicked a boat off the Russian mafia" I proclaimed

"If we get court up in an investigation and were all suspect in Alvo's murder, especially me!" he shouted

"This all look a bit weird, 3 guys turn up out of the blue and 48 hours later Alvo died. Just after handing his villa over to me" I exclaimed

"And what if we get taken into custody then what? Then what, Spanish court case" Walker informed us

"We can explain it, right?" Joel sighed

"If we get done for nicking that boat or even as an accessory. Were stuck here on remand for fucking months and if we implicate the police in this, that mean it's a federal case, we could be stuck here for years and that's before we've gone to court" he explained

"How can we prove that we weren't nicking it?" Joel asked

"Let's be logical about this. Walker you're the last person to speak to him, well did he say anything or give the impression that he was worried about something" I stated

"None nothing" he replied

"I reckon he planned this, he used us" Joel admitted

"Right this is what we do. We go to the boat, get the camera and clean the boat that we weren't even there" I informed them

15 minutes later we came back down to the lounge with buckets of clean products to wipe the boat off with are fingerprints, we took the same route to get to the beach where we left the electric motor boat and climbed aboard, I sailed us to where the luxurious speed boat was and Walker jumped aboard and tied the electric motor boat on the end of the big boat.

We climbed inside and started cleaning the boat thoroughly as Walker and I went to the top deck while Joel stayed at the bottom cleaning away, I found Joel's camera and placed it into my pocket and in the distance a speed boat came cruising along the water towards us

"Get down now and bring the cleaning stuff" I gently whispered

Walker and I grabbed the cleaning products and brought them below deck where Joel had just finished cleaning

"Here I found your camera" I informed him, throwing Joel his camera "now get down and hide"

The speed boat engine cut and everything around went all quiet, some men footsteps could be heard climbing on the back of the boat, they slide the door open and entered

"Get up were not the police. 17 hours we've been looking for you" A man stated and pointed his gun at us, all of us getting up from the floor

"Sorry" I replied, all of us putting are hands up in the air

One of the men walked towards a bottom cupboard and pulled out a plastic carrier bag and placed it on the table

"Listen lads can I say something yeah. This is actually not our boat" Joel informed them

"What" the man replied, walking up to him

"But it's a long story but I dropped my camera" Joel began explaining before the man cut in off

"But how da fuck does this belong to them" he shouted

"That ours" Joel replied, picking up one of the cocaine bag

"What the fuck are you doing?" the man questioned and pointed his gun at Joel

"Just though I'd give you a hand" I proclaimed

"I though Dominic said there would only be one person" he admitted

"You know what he like, he changes his mind" Joel exclaimed

"Would you mind putting that down" the man asked

"Right" Joel proclaimed and dropping the drug bag down into the carrier bag "sorry"

"5 million. As agreed. Fuck around like that again and you're finished, understand" the gunman exclaimed

He dropped us with a large black bag as he picked up the plastic carrier bag which contained the cocaine, they walked out of the boat and climbed back into there's and they sailed away from us. We put the money into large pails on a table and just looked at it in disbelief

"That's it, our lives are over. Were fucked, people don't get away with stuff like this, we'll all go to prison" Walker informed us

"I think…and this is just my personal opinion. That it'd be a mistake to take the boat back" I proclaimed

"No shit" he exclaimed

"I also think... this is just my personal opinion. That if we went to the police and told them everything, this might not pan out how we wanted to" I explained

"Why don't we just find Jesus and tell him that we made a mistake? Joel questioned

"Yeah we could do that, but we just ripped him off to the tune of 5 million euros. A little birdie tells me he's not going to sit there quietly while we try and explain everything" I informed him

"You never know, he might just be pleased" he replied

"That's right Joel. Why don't we get some flowers as well with a little note? Dear Jesus, sorry for stealing your massive stash of cocaine, love Joel and the boys" I sarcastically stated

"We could" Joel began

"What?" we enquired

"Nah, it's stupid" he muted

"Go on" I urged

"We could set sail for Africa" Joel suggested

"And then what?" I asked

"Live in Africa" he sighed

"I've got a life I've got responsibilities" Walker replied

"I said it was stupid, I was just trying to… I'm supposed to be back in England in a few days" he stated

"Right I do think there's another way but we have to trust each other on this. Let's look each other in the eye and agree that nobody drops anyone in the shit to save their own ass. We know Alvo was mixed up in something big but we don't know what that was, we've already has a visit from the police and a hitman but they don't think were involved" I explained

"What makes you say that? Walker questioned

"One, they didn't arrest us and two, they didn't shoot us. I don't think they know what's going on. This is what I think we should do, I think we should hide that money safe until were ready to leave then we go back to the villa and carry on as normal. Tuesday we fly back to England which was what you two both were going to do but I'm coming with you" I informed them

"Why don't we just go know?" Joel enquired

"They'll know we're involved it's obvious. They'll see us change our flights and they'll drag us back here. This is what I'm saying. If we look like where in holiday, make like Alvo's gone away…nobody can't fucking touch us" "I stated

We placed the money back into the large black bag and climbed back into are electric motor boat with the money and cleaning buckets; Walker untied the rope from the luxurious boat and set sail back to the island. We abandoned the electric motor boat and started walking back on the stony path back to the villa.

"Right I'll wait here while you two go back to the villa" I stated

"Well should we take the money?" Walker enquired

"No" I replied

"Why not" Joel sighed

"Because that's the whole point of you two going back to get the Jeep" I informed them

"What is?" he questioned

"In case that copper shows up at the villa or somebody who's watching us while I have to wait here" I explained

"What happens if she drives past you?" Walker asked

"I'll hide the bag then" I informed them

"What if someone stops?" he enquired

"Why would they stop?" I questioned

"To offer you a lift" he stated

"Who?" I asked

"A kindly stranger?" he replied

"Walker just fucking go will yea?" I exclaimed

Walker and Joel turned and started walking back the same way back to the villa to pick up the Jeep. Half an hour later they both arrived in the Jeep to pick me up and the money

"This is the plan. Walker you're gonna to hire a car and hide the money in the boot and park it somewhere" I explained

"Where?" he asked

"Where's the hardest place to find a car? Car park" I proclaimed

Walker kept on driving down the road and he pulled over to a little café before the short journey to airport, Joel and I climbed out as he sped away to the airport. 45 minutes later Walker returned to the café with a different car and we climbed in, we drove back to the villa, once we arrived Joel climbed out and closed the entrance gate shut and locked it. Some dog came out of nowhere and started biting and pulling on Alvo's foot that wasn't properly buried in the ground

"Get out of it!" Walker shouted, scaring the dog away as he chased after it

I was stood with Joel looking down at the ground to Alvo's bitten foot

"We can't live him like that" Walker sighed

"Where do you want to take him?" I asked

"I don't know. We need to put him some where he won't be found" he exclaimed

"I've just had a brilliant idea" Joel proclaimed

"Please don't share it" I sarcastically begged

"Stick Alvo's body back on that boat yea, let the police find it. Put two and two together, bingo. Drugs deal gone wrong" he explained


	5. Mind games

As night fell in Majorca we were around a table that was outside the villa with Alvo's died body on it, we were stood around it having a drink as we were wondering what to do with Alvo's body

"You know the one thing I told Cheryl before I left? Tell her I wouldn't get into too much trouble with you both" Joel stated, breaking the silence between us

"I told my boss I need a short vacation after what I been through recently with Brendan" Walker replied

"Do you think Alvo knew what was on that boat?" Joel enquired

"Fuck drugs, he was a grafter wasn't he? He'd sell you his mum, but he wasn't into that" I explained

"So, so Alvo's on the boat, then what?" Walker exclaimed

"Well if they haven't found him by Monday evening, we should go to the cops and we tell them he's missing. Explain that we haven't seen him since he left the island and were concerned for his safety" I proclaimed

"Yeah say he was upset, didn't seem himself" Joel interrupted

"Exactly" I proclaimed and taking a slip from my glass of water "paint a picture, but unfortunately we can't stick around because we've got a flight in the morning etc, etc"

"It was a fuck load of money though, wasn't it? Come on let's have it" Walker enticed, rising an eyebrow

"If we did have it, what would that be each? Joel asked

"1 and third million each" he exclaimed

"More" Joel suggested

"1.4 million Each, give or take a few thousands difference" I stated

"He's already worked it out already" Walker exclaimed

"That's at current exchange rates" I sighed

"Morally, we haven't done anything wrong" he replied

"No we haven't, we didn't ask to go on that boat. We didn't kill Alvo and we didn't know there was any drug on there, did we?" Joel stated

"We could say we found the money" he suggested

"How would we get it back?" Joel questioned

"It would be safer to leave it here" he stated

"Not in the car" Joel replied

"No you set up a series of offshore accounts…" Walker explained

"Don't be fucking stupid" I exclaimed

"He wasn't be serious" Joel proclaimed

"Firstly someone is going to come looking for that money sooner rather than later, you don't let 5 million euro disappear. Secondly, we spend any of that money and then we are criminals, and thirdly we'd never get away with it, would you? We're not crook, were just three Herbert's" I admitted

I turned away from the table and took another swig of the drink and so did the others and we placed are empty glass down on the table, a vehicle siren could be heard in the distance and we drag Alvo's died body off the table quickly

"What are we gonna do with him?" Joel enquired

"Hide him obviously" I stated

"Yeah where?" he asked

We slid the heavy body of Alvo off the table which hit the ground floor with a great thud; we picked him again and started moving towards the villa

"Deep freezer in the kitchen, it's huge and they'll be no stink" I informed them, walking into the kitchen

"Okay, get him in. I'll stall them" Walker proclaimed, running towards the front gate

WALKER'S P.O.V

A Ford Focus police car pulled up outside the gate and Maria steeped out of the vehicle and walked towards the front gate with 2 more other officers behind her

"Hi" Maria greeted me

"Hi what's going on?" I enquired

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

While Walker was stalling the police officers outside I started to clear the large cuboid shape freezer, Joel holding onto a tray as I loaded food onto it

"Stick it in the sink" I proclaimed

WALKER'S P.O.V

"Can we come in?" she enquired

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

Joel and I picked up Alvo's body and dumped him into the freezer but he's body was too long to fit in and didn't close properly as the lid of the freezer kept on hitting Alvo's feet's

"Try and bend him!" I shouted

"It aint happening" he replied

"Hang on" I sighed, opening the lid up and pulling Alvo's body out and we placed him on top of the freezer

WALKER'S P.O.V

"We are conducting in an investigation" Maria explained

"What about?" I enquired

"Dmitry Konstantin. The man who owned the boat that went missing, he had been murdered" she informed me

"Oh" I stated, starting mumbling as I didn't know what to say to the kind of news "that's terrible"

"I need to get the key for the gate, won't be a minute" I informed her

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

"We cut his feet off" I proclaimed

"What?" he questioned, shocked

"Get the biggest knife you can find" I asked

"I'm not cutting his feet off!" he stated

"He's not going dancing anytime soon is he?" I shouted angrily

Joel run to the other side of the kitchen and picked a small paring knife and walked back over to me

"I want to cut his feet out, not butter him!" I stated, grabbing hold of Alvo's body "come on, get him up

Joel throwing the small paring knife into the sink and moved aside some stuff from the kitchen counter top

"Get him on that slab. Ready? One, two, and three…" I sighed heavily

We pulled Alvo's body out of the freezer lid and placed him on the floor and dragged him across the room to kitchen work top and picked him up again and placed him down on the kitchen counter top

"Get me a cleaver" I demanded

Joel went to the knife box and pulled out the cleaver and handed it to me, I quickly took it off him

"Won't it be quicker just too…?" he began

"What" I asked

"I can't even say it" Joel mumbled

"What?" I questioned

"Cut his head off?" he replied

"Good" I proclaimed

I moved up towards Alvo's head and had the knife in my hand and I was poised to cut his head off as the tears brimmed in my eyes "Can't do it" I admitted, moving back down towards his feet

Joel was turned away from the body as he couldn't watch what I was doing to Alvo's body, I had already cut off his right foot and working away on the left with an electronic carving knife, Walker walked through to the kitchen

"It's okay, nearly done" I informed them as I finished cutting though his left leg

They both couldn't and didn't say anything from what they just saw, I picked up the foot and placed it back down on Alvo "just give us two minutes, we'll wipe around"

Walker just left the kitchen and when to open the front gate for the police to enter the villa, Joel went to the lounge and sat down at the table with Walker opposite him, I placed the body back into the freezer and threw Alvo's feet in as well and closed the freezer lid. After my handy work I left the kitchen and went to the lounge

"Hiya" I greeted them "sorry, I was just off for an early night"

"We would like, if you don't mind, to interview you all. One by one, who would like to come first" she asked

We all looked at her blankly and Maria started walked towards the kitchen but stopped by me and held out her hand, I took it and got up from his chair and we both walked into the kitchen with the other officers behind us

MARIA'S P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen with Brendan and the police officer closed the doors behind him, he sat down at a small circular table

"Can you write down you name and address please?" I asked,

I handed him some paper and a pen and Brendan started writing down his details on the paper, I picked up an ash tray and placed it down on the table

"You seem tense?" the police man stated

"Maybe I should massage your shoulders? Are you tense?" I asked

"No" he replied

"Mr Brady, do you work with Alvo?" I enquired

"No I have my own businesses in England and Spain" he informed me

"So you are rich and successful like your friend?" I enquired

"Me? No, I wish" Brendan sighed

"Why? Do you have problems with money?" I proclaimed

"No, why you say that?" he asked

"Your friend Alvo is on the mainland?" I enquired

"Yes" Brendan replied nervously

"Where?" I exclaimed

"He didn't say" he stated

"Why?" I questioned

"I don't know" he replied

"But did you ask him?" I sighed

"Yes" he replied

Brendan left the kitchen and Walker was in his place and I asked him the same question from where I left off with Brendan

"We didn't ask him, it was none of our business" Walker stated

"What is Alvo's business?" I questioned

"Property, buying and selling" he replied

"And you? What do you do?" I enquired

"I'm a British police officer" he exclaimed

"Police officer as well, so you know about good cop and bad cop?" I proclaimed

"Sure" he replied confidently

"Which one am I then? The good cop or the bad cop?" I asked

Walker did give an answer to my question so I changed the subject "did Alvo talk about Jesus"

"No" I sighed

I finished the interview with Simon Walker and then I finally called in the weakest member out of the three that was most likely to crack under pressure, I asked the same question to Joel and picked up where I left off with Walker

"He mentioned him to me a few times" Joel replied nervously

"That's not what your friend Walker said, he said he didn't mention him" I proclaimed

"Well maybe it was just to me. Come to think of it, Walker wasn't in the room when he mentioned it to me. Alone" I replied

"You have a hire car?" I enquired

"Sorry?" Joel sighed heavily

"You have rented a car from the airport" I informed him

"Right" he stated

"So where is it? I didn't see it outside" I exclaimed

"We went into town last night; we all got pretty drunk so we left it in town" I informed her

"Last night? You said you had a party in the villa" I stated

"Yeah we went into town first and then come back here" Joel proclaimed

"So, where is the car?" I demanded

"Can't remember. We'll all got really drunk" I informed her

"Would you like us to find it for you?" I asked

"No, no it's fine… I'm sure the lads will know where it is" I proclaimed

I didn't get much information from the lads as they all stuck together from the start of the interview, I opened the kitchen door and let Joel go and called back my two officers

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

The officer walked through the kitchen door and Maria shut the door behind them as Joel walked over to the table and sat down on a chair

"They didn't even mention anything about the boat" I proclaimed

"No no no it was all very, sort of, general" Joel exclaimed

"Yeah asking stuff when we last saw Alvo" Walker informed us

The kitchen door opened and Maria walked out and the two officers followed right behind her

"You have been very helpful, when Mr Alvo returns; would you ask him to call me? I leave you my card, okay? She informed us

"So have you any idea who killed him then? Walker enquired

"No, that we can't say. Sorry" she stated, walking out of the villa

"My glasses" Maria interrupted, turning around to face the villa

MARIA'S P.O.V

I walked back into the villa and straight back to the kitchen, I kept the door open behind me and picked up my glasses from the table and noticed a camera on the side of the kitchen and I went to receive it. Flipping out the screen and pressed play on the camera. It showed me footage of them all walked up a rocky mountain to somewhere

"Who's gonna drive this boat Alvo?" Brendan asked

"Drive it? Me, who do you think?" he replied

"Do you know how to?" Brendan enquired

"I'm a man of many talents" Alvo informed them

"Hope you're all getting this, this might be the last anyone ever sees of us" Joel exclaimed, point the camera into his face

I closed the camera as I finally had a piece of evidence that they were on the boat all along…


	6. The demon in us

WALKER'S P.O.V

I was outside the villa and taking a look at the mountains as complete utter silence filled the air, goats could be seen on tops of the small mountains and they ran down the other sides, I looked towards the villa gates and saw Maria stood on the opposite side of the gate, I walked down to her

"Did you forget something?" I asked

"May I come in?" she questioned

"I haven't got the key" I sighed

"Ok. Then we talk through this like in prison? Yes" she stated

I placed both of my hands on the railing of the gate and stepped forward

"How's your holiday? Are you enjoying Majorca? It is a beautiful island. Although I am a little partisan I think. Such a pleasant spot for the olive trees and the mountains. There are many stories about this mountain" Maria proclaimed

"Really? I enquired

"They say it has the devil in it" she informed me

"What do you want?" I questioned

"I was worried. I wondered if you heard from Mr Alvo yet" she exclaimed

"You speak very good English" I replied

"My stepfather is English. So I have been speaking for a long time" she sighed

"So why were you worried?" I asked

"Because Alvo's missing" she stated

"He's not missing, he's away on business" I admitted

"Oh" she sighed "I forgot, but now that Dmitry Konstantin has been killed"

"What has that got to do with Alvo?" I enquired

"It was a very bad murder, you have strong stomach?" she stated

Maria handed me photos through the gate and I took them off her and had a look at them, seeing pictures of a died person with gunshot holes though his body and his inside all over the place from the bullets, I felt really sick

"They cut off his hands and feet. Russian mafia, like a business card" she admitted

I handed back the photos to her through the gate and she took them off me "why would the mafia kill him?" I asked

"This is what we must find out. They want something, because they torture before he die" she informed me "there are many way to solve a problem, yes? Maybe you can come out of all this with something for yourself"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Maybe… you would like to talk to with me alone, but you are worried. I can protect you" Maria stated, handing a card with her number on it "better than the Russian mafia, yes? And if you want to talk, it is private. Just you and me, ok?"

I nodded my head signalling yes and Maria turned around and goes back into her car and drove away from the villa, I walked back up to the villa to see Brendan was leaning against the table; I was just about to walk past him and straight into the kitchen when his voice broke

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

"What did she want?" I asked

"Who? Oh, she just… uh…what did she want? That is a good question. Want to know if we'd heard from Alvo" he replied nervously

Walker left and headed back inside the villa as Joel popped out outside where I was

"It's that female cop again" I proclaimed

"You joking" he replied

"No, she was talking to Walker" I informed him

Joel left where I was and heading back in the outside the villa, through the kitchen door and straight to the lounge to where Walker was as I followed right behind him

"Oi, what did she say?" Joel enquired

"She was just wondering if Alvo was back" Walker sighed

"She came all the way here to ask you that? He asked

"So it would seem, yeah" Walker replied

"Listen listen I don't like that, if feels like she's fucking with us" I exclaimed

"What'd she give ya? Eh? I saw her passing you something you something through the gates, I was watching from outside" Joel proclaimed

"Oh! Oh she wanted to show me pictures of Dmitry Konstantin's body" Walker informed us

"You weren't going to tell us? I exclaimed

"Yeah course I was, I was just a bit… you know freak out, I was about to tell yeah" he explained

"What else you keeping form us? Joel questioned

"Nothing" he sighed

"Don't keep secret Walker" I stated

"That rich coming from you Brendan, having lied to us about letting my undercover cops go and then the next they were killed" he exclaimed

"Walker that was an accident, it was no one fault they got killed in that explosions and the building came down and crushing them to death" I shouted

"Why'd she show you pictures of the body then?" Joel asked

"I don't know! Look, if she really through that we knew anything about Alvo or the boat she'd take us in, would she" he questioned

"I reckon she's involved" Joel proclaimed

"Yea, I do as well. Maybe she killed Dmitry Konstantin" Walker sighed

"As if Dmitry ever existed" I exclaimed

"She said it was the Russian mafia" Walker informed us

"Mafia? Mafia" Joel mirrored

"She said they'd cut his hands and feet off" he informed us

"Ok, ok that's insane. You can't just muck about with people like that. We'll go to the police and say we don't want to speak to her, we want the top man" Joel cried

"We can't" I proclaimed, seating down at the dining table

"I'm gonna call Cheryl and she can go to the cops in England and explain the whole thing" Joel proclaimed, picked up the phone and held the speaker to his ear and kept on tapping repeatedly "phone's died"

I got up from the dining table immediately and checked the phone myself and it was died, I placed the speaker back down on the phone

"Somebody's cut the phone off" I stated

"Maybe Alvo forgot to pay the bill" Walker replied

We all froze for a second and Joel started walking towards the staircase and up the stairs

"Where are you going?" I shouted

"Getting out of here" he stated

"Joel hold on, Joel!" Walker exclaimed loudly

Walker and I were right behind the tail of Joel as we all reached the top of the stairs to the first floor

"Whether we meant to or not, we stole the boat, ok? That's a fact. We got a died person in the deep freeze that's another fact and we sold drugs to drug dealers. Fact" I stated

"And there's 5 million euro stashed in a hire car" Walker interjected

"Yeah and were died unless we get help. Listen I'm going to the airport, getting the next plane out of here" he explained

"Look we agreed no one was gonna jeopardise anybody bloody else here Joel" I sighed

"Yeah and you go the airport and get caught, we're all bollocksed!" Walker exclaimed

"Yeah well I'll take me chances" he replied

"You will, will yea? What about me?" Walker shouted "I was the one that got bloody…raped for his DNA. If they do decide to frighten us it'd be me that's be fuck over the most!"

"Well, there's not a lot I can do about that, is there?" Joel shouted loudly at the top of his voice

"Joel come on, what's the matter? Yesterday you were all game on!" he sighed

"Yeah that was before we knew it was the Russian mafia. I've read about them, there paramilitaries left over from the wars, you piss them off they cut your fucking head off. Fact" Joel shouted

"We don't even know if it's true" I interjected

"What if that cop-woman was in bed with them? She took all are addresses yesterday" Joel cried

"It's not as if you gave her your real one though, is it? Did you?" Walker questioned

"Well, didn't you?" he replied

"Oh… for fuck sake" I exclaimed

"Well I'm not home that much anyway" he sighed

"Cut his hands off… Alvo, we take his hands off before we put him back on the boat. That way the whole thing looks like a mafia feud. Both guys involved, both guys died… drug deal gone wrong" Walker suggested

"Well at least he's already missing his fucking feet, right? I proclaimed

"Yeah let's do it" he replied

"Ok" Joel stated

"It's good, yeah. Come on let go get the fuck out of here" I exclaimed, walking to the freezer and opening up the lid

"Stop! Stop will yea" Joel cried, shutting the lid

"Stop what?!" I shouted

"We'll do it when it's dark so nobody can see us" he suggested

As sunset ascended around the island of Majorca we got Alvo's body out of the freezer and he was still wrapped up in the red blanket we buried him in, we placed him down on a heavy duty fan trellis gardening fence and walked out of the villa and back the same way to the beach where we left the electric motor boat. Half an hour later we were at the beach with the dead body and sailing towards the boat we stole earlier…

"Is that smell what I think it is? Walker enquired

"Defrosting" I stated

"You know the Native Americans believe that the spirits of the dead protect them and watch over them, do you think Alvo maybe…" Joel interjected

We sail right out to sea and tied ourselves to the big boat with Walker and Joel climbed off and pulling Alvo dead body on the boat with me pushing from behind, I climbed aboard when we got Alvo body onto the boat and dragged him inside

"We dump his body on the top desk" I stated

We climbed to the top deck and it was pitch black as you couldn't see anything; a party boat was sailing closer towards us with their music blasting out loud

"Who the hell's this?" I questioned

"What the fuck's this lot?" Walker asked

"Just act normal" I proclaimed

The boat sailed right past us as there were only girls on-board waving, smiling and dancing provocatively at us as they sailed past, we waved back towards them as they sailed away and they were still looking back at us

"Just keep waving" I informed them

"That was arguably the most surreal thing that's ever happened in my life" Walker interjected

"Right, get the body up here" I demanded

We had Alvo body on the top deck of the boat and untied the red blanket that covered him; we had the butcher knife with us and Walker had it in his hand

"Let's get this done and get out of here" I proclaimed

"Oh, it stinks" Joel exclaimed

Walker started butchering his right hand off from his body, his hand moving up and down very quickly to get this over and done with

"Arrrghhh!" he shouted loudly when he was done

He took off his right hand and placed it down on his Alvo's right thigh and handed over the knife to Joel "your turn"

Joel took the butcher knife off him and started cutting slowly, his hand moving rapidly to get it over with and placed Alvo's left hand on his left thigh when he was done

"Chuck him over" I demanded

"You chuck him over I'm not touching him again" Joel replied

"Hold on a second. There's a foot missing, were a foot light!" Walker proclaimed

"We must off dropped it on the track" I exclaimed

We looked all over the boat for Alvo's foot but couldn't find it anywhere so left the boat and climbed aboard are electric motor boat and set sail back to shore with a flashlight point out at sea to find his missing foot. The motor on the boat died and Walker handed us some paddles to get back to shore by hand….


	7. Little bastard

Sunrise had started and we were still paddling back to shore the next morning in the dinghy boat, we finally hit shore and we were all exhausted from last night's drama, we walked back the same way up the rocky mountain and trying to find Alvo's missing foot that we lost yesterday

"Just keep your eyes peeled for the foot" I informed them

We walked down the other side of the mountain and up the rocky road back to the villa; I could see a dog in the distance that was at the villa a few days back

"Hold up. That's the one who nibbled on Alvo's foot" I proclaimed as the dog barked at us

"Careful he might have rabies" Walker replied

"Moosh! Be gone, shoo!" I shouted

"It's Spanish? The dog Spanish" Joel stated

Walker pulled off his right foot shoe and held it in his hand, throwing it at the dog to scare it off but the dog walked over to the shoe and picked it up with his mouth, wandering away into the trees

"Oi!" he exclaimed

"Ok let's go, in case its fits and comes back for the other one" I proclaimed

"Hold up, I've only got one bleeding shoe" he sighed

We carried on walking back to the villa as Walker hopped on one foot back…

You know when you first told me about this holiday, my instinct was to say no. Do you want to know why?" Walker questioned

"Not really" Joel stated

"Because being around you is such a fucking ordeal Joel. You're like that mutt back there, big fucking slobbering dog jumping up all over everybody. Knocking everyone over, trying to hump everyone's leg" he exclaimed

Joel stood where he was as Walker kept on hopping up the road to the villa which was miles away; I stopped in my track to face Walker

"What's up with him?" I asked

"Ach, he's just having a girly sulk" he informed me

"Come on Joel, he didn't mean it" I shouted back to him

"Yeah I did!" Walker shouted down the road to him "he'll be back when he's hungry"

JOEL'S P.O.V

They both carried on walking back to the villa as I turned away from them and walked through the trees to have some alone time to myself, birds chirped as I walked through the trees and that same dog again appeared out of nowhere, the dog barked quietly as I slowly approached it and it dropped Walker's shoe to the ground before running off again. I picked up the shoe and headed back to the villa slowly….

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

We walked straight into the kitchen to get some breakfast as Walker pulled up his right foot and placed it into the sink to wipe off the blood from the journey back

"You need to get that dressed mate" I stated

"Yeah I know" he sighed gently "thirty-six hours… 36 hours and were gone from here"

"Right I'm gonna have something to eat, then I'm gonna go to bed and if I wake up before its time to leave and I'll drink myself back to bloody sleep again" I stated, pouring some cereal into a bowl

"Sounds like a good plan to me" he replied, pouring some sugar on top of his cornflakes

We both walked out of the kitchen and into the large lounge

"So you in touch with Cheryl much?" he asked

"Every now and then when I have the chance, why?" I enquired

"I was just wondering" he sighed

"You know what the most popular breakfast cereals in America are?" I enquired "ones with the highest sugar content, a country with 190 million obese people. Who believe eating a breakfast cereal sugar-rich and corn base is somehow gonna help them stay healthy. I mean that's gotta be the biggest piece of propaganda ever, hasn't it"

"And you care about this because?" Walker questioned, eating his cereal

"Because it's synonymous with how we all live our lives" I proclaimed

"I'm starting to understand why your kids don't talk to you" he sighed

"See nobody wants to think for themselves anymore! Nobody wants to be in control of their own destiny because it's all too much effort. Everything we do, everything that we watch, that we eat… that we interact with is the result of some form of marketing. We've sold our entire lives from cradle to grave and the illusion is that we've never had so much choice, but the fact of the matter is that we exert none" I explained

"What the alternative then?" he asked

"The alternative? Maybe we should start doing things for ourselves, take control" I exclaimed

We got up from leaning from the dining table and started walking up the stairs

"Do you know who invented breakfast cereals? The seventh day Adventist. That makes you think, don't it?" I questioned

"Not really" he stated

We reached the top of the staircase to the first floor and the airing cupboard doors burst open with Jesus walking out with his gun point at us

"Shit" Walker stated

"Hands, hands up!" Jesus remanded

"I'm holding cereal, I can't" I informed him

"Ssss! Silencio!" he remanded again

"Would you like me to put it down or should I hold the bowl up as well?" I enquired

"Just put it down" Walker proclaimed

"I'm putting it down" I stated and placing the bowl down on a side table as Walker done the same

"El Barco, donde esta?" he questioned

"We don't speak Spanish" I stated

"The boat… where is please?" Jesus asked

"We don't know anything about a boat" Walker replied

Jesus laughed lightly before elbowing Walker in the chest and he went down in pain, he grabbed me by the shirt and pushed me to seat down and tied plastic handcuff around my hands

"El Barco, donde esta?" he questioned again and hitting Walker in the chest again

"Fuck!" he sighed heavily in pain

"There was one more man here, where is he?" Jesus shouted angrily

"He's gone home" I informed him

Jesus laughed sarcastically to himself again and elbowed Walker in the chest for the third time, pulling on a plastic cord to tie up Walker's hands as well

"Up! Go!" he demanded

We got up from where we were and walked down the corridor to the garden balcony with Jesus right behind us with his gun, we both turned around and he pulled a rope so he could hang one of us and walked over to Walker

"Come here" Jesus asked

"Why do you keep picking on me? I've haven't don't anything" he proclaimed as Jesus lead him forward to the edge

"Arriba up UP!" he shouted "come on!"

"Fuck… fuck…" Walker sighed gently, looking down

"To the fucking floor now" he scolded angrily at me

I lay down on the floor as he pulled out black duct tape from his backpack, sellotaping my legs together by the ankle slowly

WALKER'S P.O.V

I looked down towards the ground and I saw Joel had just arrived back from wherever the fuck he wondered off to earlier, he looked down the well on the garden before looking up towards me, I motioned him to come up immediately with Jesus voice shouting could be heard from down below, Joel picking up a shovel and racing into the villa to save us

"Where is the fucking boat for the last time?" Jesus enquired

"Ok I'll take you too it!" I stated

Joel came racing through towards us and swinging the shovel and wacked it right into Jesus face

"Don't let go" I shouted

"I gotcha I gotcha" he replied

Joel untied the other end of the rope and I stepped off the edge of the balcony, I quickly reached for his gun and grabbed hold of it, Joel untied the black tape around Brendan legs and he kicked him the back rapidly

"Stop stop were civilised people" Joel demanded, pushing Brendan away

"You little bastard" I shouted as I kicked him

"Leave him!" Joel proclaimed

"Come on! Get up" I shouted at Jesus

"There's no reason to act like him, is there?" Joel exclaimed

Joel turned around to face Jesus and he picked up the garden shovel and wacked him around the face with it

"Ow, motherfucker" Joel cried

We grabbed him by the legs and dragged him into the villa and back towards the airing cupboards and placed him inside and Brendan and Joel leaning back on the doors

"Alright, now what do we do?" Joel asked

"We need to find out who he really is" I replied, panting heavily "oi! How are ya?"

"He doesn't speak English dose he" Brendan stated

"Get one of Alvo's phrasebook he given us" I exclaimed

I pulled Joel away from the door so he could get the phrasebook from one of the rooms as I leaned up against the door, Joel return moments later

"Donde… donde esta… su trabajo?" Joel asked

"What does the fuck does that mean?" Brendan questioned

"Well I'm trying to say who you work for but I only got where do you work?" he replied

"Fuck you" Jesus shouted

"See he does understand English" I stated

"Shoot him" Joel demanded

"Shut up! Right, listen to me!" I shouted loudly "Are you police? You policio?"

"He's speaking in a foreign accent" I proclaimed

"Not being funny… but, he's not tall enough to be a cop, is he?" Joel asked

"We need to search him" I stated

"Yeah" he replied

"Ready? Ok" Brendan proclaimed

Brendan and I moved away from the airing cupboard doors and Jesus came out and we all started screaming hysterically, we grabbed him by the arms and pinned him down to a chair

"Do you work for Dmitry Konstantin? Do you work for police?" Brendan questioned

"Fuck you" Jesus replied

We picked him up from the chair and took him downstairs to the lounge and laid him down on the dining table, tying him with the black tape he used on us

"Right lets waterboard him in the pool" I exclaimed

"We can't just drown him in the pool" Joel relied

"Let's get a dv camera and record him and hand it to the police" I stated

"We can't he is the police" he proclaimed

"Yeah but we have something of theirs, it just like poker but were rising them to let us go" Brendan suggested

Jesus laughed to himself to my idea and I pointed the gun to his forehead

"Shut the fuck up, this is going to work" I shouted

We tied Jesus to a metal garden chair outside the villa and placed him on top of the table outside, Joel had the dv camera in his hand and started filming

"Give him some water so it looks like were humane" Joel stated

Brendan unscrewed a bottle of water and held it up to Jesus face so he could drink some but the moment Brendan moved the bottle away he spat it back into Brendan's face

"You little fucker" he shouted, grabbing him by the shirt

"Brendan calm down" I sighed and pulled him away from Jesus "see were nice to you, we want to be your friend"

"Fuck you" he shouted

"Right I had enough, let put him down the well for all I care" Brendan exclaimed

Brendan and I picked up the garden chair from the table and walked over to the well in the villa, Joel removed the lid and I tied the metal chain on the back of the chair, Brendan and I slowly lowered the chair into the well to the bottom, Joel placed the lid over the well so no one could see or hear from him…


	8. Escape plan

We walked away from the well after putting the little bastard down it; we entered the villa and sat down at the dining table after getting some bottle water from the fridge

"What do we do now?" Joel questioned

"We need to get the money back from the airport but none of us can go as it would look suspicious" I proclaimed

"Were so screwed right now" Walker interjected

"I have an idea guys, why don't we get my one night stand to go and get the car and drive it back to us" Joel exclaimed

"Do you know where she lives or why she's stay at?" I asked

"Sort of but if I see the hotel I'll know" he replied

We got up from the dining table and left the villa, I close the down behind me as we walked past the pool and climbed into the Jeep and I switched the engine on and drove away from the deserted mountains and into the living and breathing island of Majorca where all the hotels and clubs were…

"Just pull up over here Brendan" he informed me

I park outside a 5 star hotel which were close to my clubs down the street, we got out of the car and walked inside, we took the elevator to the rooftop where the pool and holiday makers were, Walker and I stayed at the bar as Joel walked over to his one night stand from a few days ago to ask for a manor favour

"Did you ever think we would get into this mess that we got ourselves into?" Walker enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Not for one second Walker, I thought it would a nice vacation and then back to my life on running my club" I informed him

"So, have you been with anyone since we last, you know" he asked

"What, when we sex in Southport anyway I thought you were straight" I exclaimed

"I didn't say I was straight, I said I was married that all" he informed me

"And you were planning on hooking up with me?" I proclaimed, rising an eyebrow

I was so close to Walker that I could hear his heartbeat; he tilted his head and pressed his lips against mine as I placed my hand by the side of his face, my tongue was fighting for dominance against his forcefully as we almost fell of the chairs, Joel walked back over to us

"Get a room you two" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes

"We are in a room why don't you" I proclaimed

"Did she say she'll do it Joel?" Walker questioned

"Yeah but I had to offer her 5 grand to do it" he replied

"Why Joel" I asked

"It seems suspicious that we can't go and get the money ourselves anyway she said she wouldn't ask any questions" he informed us

"That's fine Joel" I sighed and turned to face the bartender "can I just have a pure vodka, make it two"

The bartender poured me two glass that were half full of pure vodka, placing down napkins on the bar and the glass's on top of them

"That's 50 euros sir" he proclaimed

I reached into my pocket and handed him a 500 euro note that we got off the boat and handed it to him but he rejected it immediately

"Sorry I don't have change for that kind of money" he informed us

"That's ok just keep it" I stated

"No I mean only drug dealers carry 500 euro notes, are you all drug dealers?" he enquired

"Anybody got any change" I asked

"Here I got this one Brendan" Walker replied

Walker reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, paying the bartender for my drinks and he walked away, I down both the glass's and he left the hotel bar, walking back outside to the Jeep and I threw Walker the keys to the car, we climbed in and headed back to the villa…

We arrived back at the villa half an hour later and Walker pulled up near the gates as I climbed out to close them behind me, I locked the front gates and walked right behind Joel and Walker as they entered the villa through the front doors

"The villa looks clean, to clean" Walker exclaimed

"Someone definitely been here while we were out" Joel informed us

"Yeah the chairs been pushed under the table and when we left they weren't" he replied

"Do you think we should check on our guest?" I enquired

They both nodded their heads and we left the villa via the kitchen doors, walking into the garden area and over to the well, Joel removed the lid and Walker and I pulled on the chain to bring the chair up, when the chair reached the top Jesus had gone

"Let's just head back inside guys" I proclaimed

We walked back inside the villa via the kitchen doors and locked down the whole place as we could be watched by anyone from the outside that we don't know who were dealing with, we stood in the lounge and looked out the window as Joel turned around and walked back into the kitchen and opened up the freezer lid

"He's in here" Joel screamed loudly

Walker and I rushed into the kitchen to where Joel was stood, walking over to him and standing right behind his shoulders and looking down into the freezer and seeing Jesus died body lay with a bullet shot to the head as the same way Alvo died from, whoever done this cut of his index and middle fingers and placed them into his mouth and left us a message on an a4 piece of paper which read "don't not go to the police at any circumstance"

"Right we need to bury him in the ground, same place where Alvo's body were" Walker informed us

We covered are hands in plastic gloves before picking up Jesus's died body from the freezer and walking out of the kitchen doors to the garden area, we wrapped the body into a big bed sheet and laid it down on the ground, Walker dug a hole in the ground big enough to place Jesus's body in

"Hang on, has he still got his fingers in his mouth" Joel stated

"I didn't remove them" I informed them

"Neither did I" Walker replied

"We can't bury him like this; it might give us bad karma" Joel exclaimed, rubbing his hands up and down on his arms

"Who gives a shit how we bury him Joel, shove his fingers up his ass for all I care" Walker exclaimed

"Wrap the fingers in a hanky and placed them into his pocket" I suggested

Joel walked over to the Jesus's body and moved the bed sheet cover away from his face and was about puke up, he placed the bed sheets over the face again "maybe not"

Walker and Joel grabbed the died body and placed him down into the hole in the ground, they shoved the soil Walker drug up onto the body gently before quicken the pace, slamming flat the ground like nothing had ever happen tonight….


	9. Male egos

We finished burying Jesus's died body into the ground and if anyone found about this we would be liable on account of 2 murders and spending are lives behind bars for a considerable long in Spain with the murder charges for crimes that we didn't commit this time. Walker and Joel put the shovels to one side and we started walking back to the villa via past the swimming pool, red flares soared over our heads and we stopped to look at them

"Where are they coming from?" Joel enquired

"I don't know it's too dark to see" Walker stated

"Don't red flares mean that someone in distress?" he asked

"I think were the ones in trouble" Walker replied

"Right let's get back in the villa and lock the whole place down" I exclaimed

We rushed towards the villa and locked the doors down; barricading them with anything we saw that was heavy to move, after moving some chest of drawers and blocking up the window as well with anything we saw in the lounge that we could as protection

"Can you see anyone?" I questioned

"No it's too dark" Walker proclaimed

Just then the power in the villa when out completely so we were in total darkness, the lights been turned off as I walked through the dark lounge to test the switch and they had gone, we sat down on the floor and had are backs up against the wall

"What the hell do we do now?" Joel asked

"We'll wait here and sit it out till dawn" Walker sighed gently

"You know what? I think this is scare tactics from the Russian mafia" I exclaimed

I got up from the floor and walked over to the barricaded doors and started removing the chest of drawers out of the way, bursting opening the front doors and stood right in the middle of the doorway, Walker got up from the floor and hurried to him

"Come on you bastard I'll take you on" I shouted loudly into the darkness

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he exclaimed

"I'm Brendan Brady and no one messes with me, I feel so alive right now and my heart is pumping so fast right now" I stated

"It's properly because all the adrenaline has rushed to your bloody head" he stated

"Will you two be quiet and get down, anyone should be watching us" Joel interjected

"Joel never be afraid to take control of your destiny because fate it's just bullshit, everything happens for a reason in this life and that's why we're in this mess" I proclaimed

"I'm sorry I didn't know taking a holiday could fuck my whole life up Brendan thanks for letting me know now" he replied, rolling his eyes

"Hey don't be sarcastic to me you little shit" I exclaimed as Joel got to his feet

"You what Brendan what you gonna do to me? I'm gonna take control of my own destiny right now" Joel exclaimed as he pick up a gun and placed it to the side of my head

"Go on, do it! You don't have the balls to do" I whispered gently

"Alright boys that's enough put the gun down Joel" Walker interjected

"How the hell made you the boss of me Walker?" he shouted

"Calm down Joel just remember you talking to a copper mate" Walker proclaimed

"Go on then copper, arrest me! Oh wait we're not in England so you don't have the authority over me" Joel stated

"Now I don't like the cocky attitude that's coming out of your mouth Joel so shut up" I exclaimed

"Go on then! I'll fight you right here right now" he stated

"You won't like me when I'm angry" I informed him

I took my coat off and threw it to one side and slowly cracked my neck and hands lose as Joel done the same, charging at Joel with my arms in a grappling position and pinning him down to the floor, my fist connecting with his stomach angrily a few times as Walker grabbed me from behind and pulled me off him

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I proclaimed

"We're all getting worked up over nothing; we just needed to calm down" he sighed heavily

"Fuck off Walker" I shouted

Walker fury raged through his body and fist went to punch me in the jaw, his arm connecting with my jaw very powerfully that send me flying back

"Stay out of this Walker this is between me and Brendan" Joel interrupted, getting up from the floor

"You want some as well, come and get it!" he shouted

I laid on the floor and watched Walker and Joel battled it out between them, Joel charging at him but Walker took a swing with his right arm that knocked Joel right down to the floor, he got up immediately and started grabbed hold of Walker and getting a couple of jabs into his chest, I crawled along the floor and picked up the gun

"This all ends here" I stated

I raised my arm up with the gun in my hand and pointed it towards them, pulling back on the trigger of the gun immediately as the sound of the gun firing echoed around the villa….


	10. Rekindling an old flame

I walked up the room to where I fired the gun at, kneeling down on one knee and surveying the bullet shot, it had gone right through it and left a hole in the surface of the wall, Joel and Walker were in a state of shock and laid on the floor of the villa, none of us had spoken to each other since I fired the gun

"Joel I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all them things to you and especially calling you a pussy" I sighed, breaking the silence between us

"You didn't call me that" he exclaimed

"No but I was thinking it when we fighting" I chuckled lightly

"It's take a lot of guts to say sorry but I forgive you Brendan; it was in all of the heat of the moment stuff" he proclaimed

"Same here Joel I'm sorry" Walker interjected

"All is forgiven lads but aint you two gonna make up" he enquired, rising and eyebrow

"I'm sorry Walker for lashing out at you as well" I sighed

"I'm sorry as well" Walker replied

"This is getting awkward now so let's just quickly hug it out" I stated

Walker and Joel got up from the floor and walked over to me, we all embraced each other and hugged each other quickly, pulling away moments later and patting ourselves off

"What do we do now?" Joel questioned

"Well for one thing I'm gonna hit the sack, there's no point in staying up all night" I informed them

"I think I'm gonna head up as well" Walker stated

"What you gonna do Joel, go to sleep or stay up" I asked sleepily

"I'm gonna stay up and stay here and keep a lookout" he proclaimed

"You do that we'll see you tomorrow morning" I sighed gently

Walker and I left the lounge and started walking up the stairs to the bedrooms, we walked into my bedroom and I closed the door behind me, Walker walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out 2 lager bottles and handed me one

"One can't hurt before bed" he stated

I unscrewed off the bottle top of the bottle and clinked my bottle against Walker's before taking a sip

"Did you ever think that your life would ever end up like this?" Walker questioned

"Not really I thought I would be straight and living with Eileen and the kids" I informed him

"Do you talk to them much?" he asked

"I rarely see them because of Eileen, I see them once a year and that's at Christmas for a few hours" I admitted; finish off the bottle and placing it to the side

"I bet you miss them like the way I miss my brother" he proclaimed, placing his bottle to the side

"Yep, miss them like crazy" I sighed

Walker turned over in bed to lean on his side as I done the same; we looked deeply into each other's eyes before I made the first move and gently kissed his lips, my tongue fought for dominance against his as he straddle me, I pulled his t-shirt over his head and I felt my crotch started to swell up from excitement, Walker unbuttoned my skirt and slid it off my body, I perched up a bit in bed as Walker hands started to play with my belt, I left a trail of kisses on his skin

"Enough of the foreplay" he moaned softly

Walker pulled off my belt from my jeans and I kicked them down my legs to my ankles as I my fingers played at the top of his jeans, pulling them down including his pants as I rolled us over in my bed, Walker left a trail of kiss's on my stomach as he pulled down my boxer briefs, My hands entwined in his hair as he kissed, licked and sucked on me tightly as I could explode any minutes, I couldn't take anymore as I pulled my crotch away from his mouth and turned him over in bed, I entered him gently and placed my hands by his hips and pulled him closer to my crotch, my thrusts quickening and then slowing, this being repeated…

"Oh" he moaned loudly

My arms wrapped tightly around his hips as my orgasm approached, I couldn't hold it in any longer and I closed my eyes tightly as I could feel my load shoot out of me and into him. I pulled out of him and slumped down on my side of the bed as Walker done the same…


	11. Returning home

I woke up from the night before and saw Walker was still asleep in my bed, I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I moved out of bed and pulled some cloths out of my suitcase, quietly leaving the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make myself and Walker a cup of coffee, returning upstairs to my room with the drinks in hand, I placed his drink down on the bed side table

"Morning" he sighed

"Morning I made you a cup of coffee" I proclaimed, motioning to the bed side table

"Thanks" he replied and picked up his coffee cup "last night was good"

"Yeah about that, that meant nothing to me at all" I admitted, taking a sip of my coffee "it was just a bit of fun last night"

"Yeah I get the idea Brendan, let's just keep it between us" he stated

"Good idea" I replied

We both finished off are coffees and I took the cups downstairs as I left Walker alone to get changed, after placing the cups in the dishwasher I walked into the lounge and gently kicked Joel awake

"Morning sleepyhead did you sleep well?" I proclaimed

"I only closed my eyes for a few minutes Brendan I swear, I most of dozed off" he informed me sleepily

"That's alright, todays the day we finally get out of this country and heading home" I exclaimed

"I'm gonna go and get my bag ready" he informed me

I nodded my head as Joel got up from the floor and walked upstairs to the first floor to his bedroom to pack us his belongings; Walker pasted him on the way down and walked over to me

"What's the plan today boss?" he questioned

"We pack up are stuff and get out of this country" I informed him

We both left the lounge and walked upstairs to are bedrooms to pack up are stuff, we all met each other downstairs half an hour later, walking outside of the villa and placing are bags into the back of the Jeep; I closed the door behind me and climbed into the car, driving off towards the town centre….

I pulled up across the road from the police station and switched the engine off; we just sat there and considered going inside to confess everything to the British embassy or not

"Right who is gonna go in and talk to the embassy?" Walker asked, rising an eyebrow

"I say we all go" I stated

"No only two of us go while one of us waits here" Joel interjected

"Hang on sec, isn't that the copper that keeps coming the villa" Walker proclaimed, motion to the woman across the road

"Yeah it is, I wonder what she's doing the British embassy" Joel exclaimed

"You don't think she is in on all this" I questioned

"What you trying to say" Joel enquired

"What I'm trying to say is she must be a corrupt copper, think about it she's the one that keeps arriving at the villa to speak to Alvo but he died and all she wants to talk about is a boat and on the boat what did we find" I admitted

"A big bag of cocaine" Walker stated

"Yeah which properly belongs to her in the first place? Don't you see, she's the one who is behind all this and made us paranoid and made us believe that there is was a Russian mafia looking for us" I admitted

"So she's behind all of this, she can be can she?" Joel asked, confused

"She's corrupt and maybe wants to kill us if we don't do want she wants but she is playing a waiting game with us" I informed them

"Right we go straight to the airport and catch the next plane out of here" Joel demanded

"We can't because that girl of yours is coming to the villa with the hire car with the money inside" Walker shouted

"Can't we just let here have it?" he asked

"No because to many lives have been lost over nothing and it's not fair to just drop her in it in the last minute" I proclaimed

I switched the engine on and casually drove away from the police station and back down the road to take us back the villa, we arrived half an hour later to the villa and pulled are suitcases out of the back of the jeep and waited for Joel's one night stand to arrive, she finally arrived 10 minutes later

"Thank god you finally arrived" Joel sighed heavily

"So where is my money?" she demanded

Joel walked over to the boot of the car and handed Loti her 5 grand, she placed it into her handbag and kissed Joel lightly on the lips

"Stay out of trouble you; you've got my number haven't you" she enquired

"Don't worry I will and I'll call you when I get the chance to ok" he replied

"Ok love bye" she sighed

"My boys finally pulled, shame it's little too late" I chuckled lightly

We all watched as she walked down the driveway to the gates and climbed into a waiting taxi, the taxi turned around and drove off in the distance, we placed are suitcases into the boot of the hire car and closed the door

"How long till are flight out of here" Joel questioned

"We still got ages left, why don't we take dip in the pool" Walker stated

Joel and Walker pulled their tops off and dove into the pool to have some fun before it was time to go and get the heck out of here, I walked up to the villa and went inside to check we didn't leave any trace of evidence that we were here….


	12. Betrayal

Joel and I were having fun in the swimming pool, racing around different sides of the pool but what we didn't notice was that a car quietly drove to the villa, we dived down in the swimming pool and when we went to the top again for air we saw Maria was standing by the top of the pool with her back to the villa

"I'm gonna shoot you all fucking died in the head if you don't tell me what I want to know, my friend Dominic will come here soon to collect the money that I owe him, so where is it?" she questioned

"We don't have it" I informed her

"Why are all of you so fucking stupid? So many chances so many times you could have just told me where the boat was and then left the island and then we all live happily ever after" she proclaimed

"You're not a cop are you?" I asked

"Of course I am" she replied

"You're a drug dealer" Joel exclaimed

"I'm not a drug dealer" she stated

"Listen Maria were all getting on a plane, yeah we have the money and we can give it to you and then were all square" Joel begged

"Oh really, how nice of you to give me the money which belongs to the Majorca police department" she informed us

"Well never say a word about this to anybody ok we promise" Joel proclaimed "you know what you can have the villa too"

"Joel" I exclaimed loudly

"See it belongs to Brendan and we don't want it, you can have it, the whole thing and we'll forget the whole thing" he mutated "we'll never say anything to anybody we'll never tell them that you put drugs on the boat or that you killed Jesus"

"You crazy, you fucking stupid what do you think? You just go home and I forget all about this and nobody will ever find out" she proclaimed, pulling a gun out on us

"Whoa whoa" I shouted, shocked as my eyes opened widely

Joel and I shut are eye lids tight as we were about to meet the day of are reckoning from all of our lies and deceits we've done over the past few days and all the murders crimes as well, the wait was unbearable but finally the gun fired which the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I opened my eyes to see Brendan had shoot Maria in the back, she turned around and shot him in the arm with blood spilling down, Brendan raised his gun up again and shoot her a few times in the chest, her body falling back in the swimming pool

"Fuck" I exclaimed as we both got out of the pool

"She was gonna kill ya she was going to kill all of us" he proclaimed loudly

"You killed a fucking cop, Brendan you killed a fucking cop" Joel stated, shocked expression on his face

"Brendan this is what were gonna do, were gonna go to the embassy right were gonna put the money in the car and put her in the car as well and tell them everything, were gonna tell them about Alvo about tiny about the boat and everything. You're alright we're gonna stick with ya" Walker sighed gently as we both put some cloths on

"No no no I'll tell you what were gonna do, you both are gonna get on that flight and go home" he proclaimed and raised his gun at us "you gonna get on with your lives the both of ya, see I'm staying here and you're gonna forget about me and you're not going to think about it again, see yeah I don't want to see any of you ever again"

"You're not serious, are you?" Joel enquired

"Brendan, come on mate" I sighed

"Go on" he exclaimed loudly and ushered us towards the hire car "go get out"

Joel and I hurried towards the hire car and climbed inside, I sat in the driver's seat while Joel opposite me

"He's lost it" I admitted

"We can't just leave him" he stated

"Walker wait" he shouted

"Brendan think about this" I suggested as I got out of the car again

"Here 20 grand each, have a drink on me" he sighed and handed me some money

Brendan watched as I climbed back into the hire car and revered out of the villa to safety, driving quickly down the road and the villa disappearing out of sight immediately but I pressed my foot of the brake as the vehicle came to a halt, I didn't know whether to carry on or go back for Brendan….

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

I watched as the dust settle again on the ground as they sped off to safety and I walked up the path alongside the swimming pool and looked down at the died body with Maria's blood around her, I sat down on some steps by the pool and pulled out Alvo's foot from an evidence bag and threw it into the swimming pool, I picked myself up from the steps and dived into the swimming pool, washing myself clean from the blood I had on me, I saw Dominic had parked outside the gates and walked up towards the villa to shoot me died, he pulled out his gun from his suit pocket and pulled back on the slide of the gun, I had one final breath before ducking my face down into the water, hoping that I would drown instead of being shot died…


	13. Rescue me

I couldn't hold my breath any longer and I started to breath slowly under the water as small air bubbles escaped from my mouth and stated to raise to the surface of the pool, I couldn't take the pain and suffering of my body any longer as I shot up out of the pool, gasping for air heavily as I saw Dominic pointing his gun at me, I held my head up high as my met his, this is it my final moments on earth before I'm shot down and travelling to hell in the next life…

A white car drove back quickly in reverse and bumped into Dominic, spending him flying over the car's front and he rolled down the other side of the car

"Holy fuck" I exclaimed loudly

I got out of the pool and walked over to the body which was face first into the ground, the car doors opened and I glanced over my shoulders to see Joel and Walker standing behind me

"I thought I told you both to get on that plane out of here" I stated

"We could leave you behind and let me put you through hell before murdering you" Walker admitted

"What do we do with the body now?" Joel enquired

"We check if he is still alive" Walker replied

Walker went down on his knees and placed two fingers at the top of his neck to check his pulse for a few moments

"It faint and shallow but he's still alive" he informed us

"We finish the job off and kill him" I demanded ruthlessly

"Do we have too isn't there been enough blood shed" Joel proclaimed

"None died who didn't deserve to die Joel" I admitted

I went inside the villa and walked over to the chest of drawers and started looking for some duct tape, finally finding it and walking back out to the side of the swimming pool, I put some rubber gloves on and check Dominic's pockets to find an ID badge showing that he's was the superintendent of the Majorca police force, he must have been the ring leader of the corrupt cops that run this island as I placed his ID badge into my pocket

"Give me a hand Walker" I informed him

We wrapped the superintendent in black duct tape around his arms and legs so he couldn't move anywhere, Walker and I picked up his body up from the ground and tossed him in the deep in of the swimming pool, watching the bubbles raising to the top of the pool as the life and soul was suck right out of him till there was no more bubbles

We climbed back into the hire car and drove away from the villa as fast as we could down the road; the ride became a bumpy and rocky one as we need to get far away as possible…

"Where do I drive to now?" Walker questioned

"Drive to the ferry we'll catch a boat to Barcelona and drive back to England" I informed him

"Why drive back and we can catch are flights" Joel exclaimed

"It's too risky and Maria might have gave are photos to the airport security to stop us boarding the planes" I admitted

"Ferry it is then" Walker sighed

Walker drove to the ferry's port where we joined a queue of cars waiting to board the boat, the line didn't move at all as we had been waiting ages….

"Try that queue that seems to be moving along" Joel motioned to the left

"You sure that will take us to Barcelona" Walker asked

"We could give it a try and plus it say Barcelona something on the board" he stated

Walker drove out of the queue we were in and drove in the lane next to us for a different boat that we drove upon, paying the man at the entrance for are tickets aboard the boat, we parking the car down on the bottom floor and went up to the deck of the boat to the bar area….

"Were finally site sale" Joel proclaimed

"When we finally arrive back to England we don't tell anyone about what happened in Majorca ok, not even a word" I exclaimed

They both nodded their heads and took another sip of their drinks before the tannoy speak switched on and the captain informed us about how long the journey to are destination will be before I nearly fell back in my chair, announcing that we were sailing towards Ibiza, I left the bar and walked out to the back of the boat and looked where we left from, Joel and Walker following right behind me as we all leaned on the rails

"What do we do now?" Joel asked

"I don't know Joel" Walker sighed

"We still have the 5 million don't we?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Yeah of course we do, it's in the back of the car" he informed me

"How about we change the laundered notes to legitimate ones in Ibiza and split the money equally" I proclaimed

"Yeah why not the moneys ours now" he replied

We all shook hands and finished off are drinks before throwing the glass over board into the sea as we waited for the journey to Ibiza to end…..


	14. Welcome to Ibiza

The ferry boat finally arrived on the party island that is Ibiza where teenagers come very year to get drunk, party the night away and lose their virginity to some random one night stand, we climbed back into the hire car as the boats doors lowered slowly to let the cars off board, we drove off the ferry and went to find the nearest holiday by the sea

"Can you smell it?" I enquired, sniffing heavily

"Smell what?" Joel questioned

"Teenage virginity, if you're lucky Joel you might pop you're cherry out here" I chuckled

"Ha ha very funny Brendan" he replied

Walker and I snigger loudly and hysterically as Joel slumped back in his seat, moaning and muttering very quietly under his breath to himself about my remark about him that he took too serious to heart, we parked up in a car park that was close to are hotel we would be staying in, walking down the path along the beach where we saw bikini clad woman lay everywhere on the beach, we entered the hotel and walked into are room, opening the door and dumped are stuff down on the sofa in the large lounge

"So how are we gonna change the notes to legitimate ones then" Joel questioned

"We'll take it to a casino tonight and play a game of poker or something so it gets mixed with real money" I informed them

"Sounds like a good plan" Walker replied

"So who's gonna be the one that's gambling the money tonight then?" Joel enquired, rising an eyebrow

"I'm properly the best poker player out of the three of us so I'll exchanges the notes" I proclaimed

"Don't take any risks at all Brendan" Walker exclaimed

"Don't worry I won't ok" I stated

I grabbed my suitcase from the sofa and wondered into my bedroom where I would be staying; I pulled out my favourite suit from my suitcase and hanged it up on the door before going for a shower….

Fifteen minutes later I stepped out of the shower and gave my suit a quick once over with the iron before getting changed, I walked out of my temporally bedroom to see the boys were suited and booted for the casino tonight, we left are apartment and headed out of the hotel….

WALKER'S P.O.V

The change in temperature dipped on the island as sunset started to fall; we walked down the street to the nearest casino we could find as the streets became busy with holiday makers looking for good time tonight, we walked past one of the biggest casino we came across on the island and entered, top of the range poker tables lay everywhere in the room with an elaborate bar in the back

"This place is perfect" Joel exclaimed

"More like paradise you mean" I replied

"Let's try are luck over there" Walker suggested

We saw a busy table in the back with some big hotshot wannabes millionaires playing away; we walked over to the table in the back to observe how the play was going, Brendan made his move by taking out 50,000 euros out of the bag with all the money in and entered the game, I noticed a woman near the bar watching over us, she was a stunning brunette with shoulder length hair and had the most beautiful brown eyes, her figure was slim and attractive and she had amazing curves, she wore an elegant red dress with her gold jewellery on show, she got up from the bar seat and walked over to me

"I know what you and your friends are up to tonight but I can help you" she proclaimed

"How do I know that you're not going to con us or that your even a cop" I questioned

"Do I look like a cop?" she replied, rising an eyebrow

"No not all but I'm a copper myself" I informed her

"Prove it" she enquired

"That's the thing, I can't. I left my badge back in England" I admitted

"Get your friends and lets go back to your so we can talk business" she informed me

"I don't think I even caught your name yet?" I asked

"I'm Isabella, Isabella Carmen" she greeted me

"Walker, Simon Walker" I greeted her

"Why do you use your last name as your first name?" she enquired

"Everyone called me Walker so I use that as my first name" I exclaimed

"Shall we start heading back to yours with your friends" Isabella sighed heavily

"Oh course Isabella" I stated

I walked over to the poker table and whispered into Brendan's ear to back down from the table and head back to the hotel room to discuss a proposal by my new friend Isabella, Brendan withdrawn from the table and placed the money back into the bag before leaving the casino….

We walked through the door of are hotel apartment room and closed the door behind me, they sat down on the sofa as I placed the bag down with our five million euros on the coffee table

"So what is this big proposal then Walker?" Brendan questioned

"Guys meet my new friend Isabella" I stated

"Great, you brought us back here to meet your new girlfriend, good for you Walker but I'm meant to swapping the money remember" he exclaimed angrily

"She's not my girlfriend Brendan, she said she is gonna help us with the transfer of our laundered notes into legitimate ones" I informed him

"So Isabella, how are you gonna help us then?" Joel questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I've got a contact that does this sort of thing on a daily basis and with a little commission for the both of us I think we can help you" she explained

"How much commission are we talking?" Brendan asked

"Depends on how much money of yours is needed to be changed into legitimate ones" she informed us

"In that bag on the table seats five million euros and all in five hundred euro notes that need to be changed into smaller units" I proclaimed

"Where the hell did you get five million euros from?" she exclaimed

"That's on a need to know bases" Joel stated

"Well then gentleman if you are not going to tell me where you got that large sum of money then you can go back to the casino and try your luck there, try not to get caught out by the police" she sighed

Isabella got up from the sofa and placed her handbag strap over her shoulder and began walking towards the door

"Isabella just wait a minute, please" I begged

"That money in the bag is drug money and it all of it belongs to us" Joel informed her

"Are you three drug dealers?" Isabella enquired

"We're not drug dealers" I stated

"Well I used to be" Brendan interjected, chuckling lightly

"Not now Brendan, are you in or walking away?" I shouted

"I'm in Walker, let me just ring my contact about our arrangement" she sighed

Isabella pulled out her phone from her handbag and dialled her contact, fifteen minutes later she placed her phone back into her handbag and we all sat up from the sofa

"My contact Hector is very interested in the deal and we're both happy to help" she informed us

"That's great news" Joel interjected

"Now the commission price for the deal, we were thinking in the region of a hundred thousand pounds each if the deal goes successfully" Isabella demanded

"And what if the deal goes wrong and then we're down five million euros, you will defiantly owe us without a doubt" Brendan replied

"Don't worry you'll get your money tomorrow morning at this location" Isabella stated

She got a paper and pen out of her handbag and wrote down the location of the drop off point of our legitimate money will be, she handed Brendan the piece of paper

"I'll take the money now and give it to Hector to change for you; he'll see you tomorrow there for the pickup" she proclaimed

"Ok thanks again Isabella" I whispered gently

"You have my number don't you" Isabella asked

"No we don't" Brendan replied

I pulled out my phone from my trouser pocket and handed it to her and Isabella typed in her number in my phone and gave it back to me, I escorted her to the door and out of the apartment room, leaving the door ajar open slightly

"Thanks Isabella for helping us tonight" I sighed gently

"You're welcome Walker" she proclaimed

I lowered my head down to hers and gently moved her hair away from her face, my lips gently brushed against Isabella softly as I felt a spark between us in that very kiss, pulling away breathless a few seconds later and waved goodbye to her before walking back inside the hotel apartment room…

The next morning we got into are hire car and drove to the location were our money would be, we drove up through mountains and down through villages until we can to the drop off point in a small run down village with a few houses, a church and a bar, we climbed out of the vehicle and walked into the bar but no one was there so we went to the hire car, some old woman with oxygen tank slowly trolled over to us

"Inglés" the old woman whispered softly

"Were English" Joel informed her

She handed us another piece of paper with more directions on and map to take us to are destination of where our money would be, we climbed back into the car sped away from the run down village, we arrived ten minutes later to flat part of a mountain where people would park their cars and go for walk, we climbed out of the car and waited

"I don't like this, any crack head could come and blows are brains out" Joel exclaimed nervously

"Just relax will you Joel" Brendan stated

A man on a moped with some long sports bag slowly made his way up to us on flat ground mountain; he finally reached us and got off his bike, throwing us three sports bag and climbed aboard his moped and was about to sped away before Brendan held on to his arm, we checked the bags and it contained our money with legitimate notes and Brendan let go of him, he sped back down the mountain

"We did it boys" Brendan proclaimed, high fiving with me

"We fucking did it" Joel exclaimed, hugging us both

Within a moment of joy and ecstasy from the three of us of having our money safely returned back to us turned into angsty and fear as it ran down cold through are body as our hire car just suddenly exploded right in front of our every eyes, all of us ducking to the ground for cover…..


	15. Survival of the fittest

We survived the bomb blast of our hire car and escaped unscaved from the deliberate accident; we got up from the floor and checked ourselves over from any battle wounds, the hire car was still happily burning away

"Who the hell do you think could do this to us?" Joel exclaimed angrily

"Somebody knows what we're doing all right, somebody wanted to stop us picking up that bloody money" I shouted loudly

"Why?" Walker enquired

"Well presumably because they wanted the bloody money themselves" I exclaimed loudly

Someone on a different motorbike drove quickly up the road to where we were; we rushed over to the bags and picked them up from the ground, hiding for cover as the motorbike engine revved louder as the guy was coming closer to us

"Stay low and hidden" I sighed heavily

The mysterious man finally arrived and drove around in circles to make sure there were no signs of life left, when he done his checks he left the flat mountain top and drove back down the mountain road

"That was close" Walker whispered

"Too close for comfort but we must keep on moving, it's to dangerous to stay here" I sighed

We started walking down the flat mountain and stay out of plain sight and hiding behind trees and rocks for any vehicles or pedestrians, we finally came to a road but showed nothing in each direction what was there, I pulled out a coin from my pocket

"Heads we go left and tails we go right" I informed them

I flipped the coin in the air and caught it in my right hand, slamming my hand down on the left and removed my hand to show the coin indicated we go right, we starting walking to our right, down the rocky road…..

Twenty minutes into are walk we came across a display unit by the side of the road, we stopped by the display unit and looked inside, there was statues and voodoo dolls inside along with some cross chains but for god knows what reason there was a set of car keys inside the display unit

"Hang on a sec that looks like Alvo's car keys" Joel informed us

"That is some fuck up voodoo shit right there" I exclaimed

"But how the hell did that end up here" he questioned

"However blew up are hire car must know Alvo in some way or another" I informed him

"Six degrees of separation you mean" Walker interjected

"Exactly Walker" I sighed

The crazed biker that come looking for us early had arrived by the sound of motorbike could be heard again, we look to are left and saw him coming, we picked up the bags again from the floor and ran like crazy onwards, reaching the same run down village we came to earlier in the day, we quickly rushed into the church for cover and closed the doors behind us

"Stay quiet and don't make a sound" Walker proclaimed

The guy on the motorbike arrived in the village and drove around the roundabout with a statue in the centre of it in the middle of the very small village for any signs of life, he drove away from the village and we all sighed in relief that his finally gone

"We'll stay here for the night till it's safe to go back out again" I proclaimed

"That's a good idea but what do we do with the money" Walker enquired, rising an eyebrow

"We have to hide it just in case someone comes in here" I informed him

"Yeah but where" he asked

We searched around the small church room for somewhere to hide the money but with the luck we were having today there was nothing at all, no place to hide it. Joel walked up to the top of the room to where the church podium was and a statue of the Virgin Mary was, he knocked on the statue which gave a hollow sound

"Hey, give me a hand getting her down" he asked

"Whoa, whoa what you doing" I exclaimed

"Putting her on her side" he informed us

Joel lifted the statue of the Virgin Mary and placed her on side, there was a hole in the middle of the statue which was big enough for the bags to go into, Walker and I watched in disgust

"What?" he questioned, rising and eyebrow

"You can't do that, it's disrespectful" Walker stated

"Ah I'm sure she's a woman of the world Walker" he sighed heavily

"That's just it Joel, she isn't is she!" I informed him

"Shove it up here" Joel demanded

"What?" I proclaimed

"The money, come on!" Joel demanded and slapped the bottom of the hollow opening of the statue "it's only a statue boys"

"It's the Virgin Mary" we exclaimed in unison

We got the bags full of money and started shoving it up the status hole, lifting the statue of the Virgin Mary back up too it's normal position….

Night had fallen and we lay on the floor at the back of the church in right hand corner so we were near to the doors, we stayed close together on the floor with candles near us for lighting

"Walker give Isabella a ring tomorrow to see if anything went wrong on their half of the deal" I demanded

"Don't worry I will, I want to know myself what's gone wrong" he proclaimed

"The soon the better for all of us" I whispered sleepily

A small goat could be heard outside the church with its bahhhh sound every few seconds, we got up from the floor to see for ourselves if it was in the run down village, we quietly opened the door and saw it peacefully stood in the middle of the village, the old woman we met earlier in the day come out of her house with knife in her hand, she slit the throat of the small goat and placed the dying animal on top of her oxygen tank trolley, slowly walking around entrance to the village in a semi-circle with the blood flowing from the goat and praying something in Spanish

"She's fucking crazy that woman is" Joel exclaimed

"Why the hell would you kill an incident goat for in the middle of the night?" Walker replied

"Fuck the goat and her and lets just go back to sleep" I informed them

We quietly closed the doors of the church so we would go unnoticed by the old local lady and that she wouldn't come here in the middle of the night to fucking kill us next, we laid on the floor trying to go to sleep but all I had on my mind was today's events…..


	16. New enemy

I slowly opened my eyes to see light coming through the main doors holes, I gently shook awake Walker and Joel from their deep sleep, I got up from the floor and moved towards the church's doors and opened them, steeping out into the scorching hot weather of Ibiza, Walker & Joel steeping outside moments later

"Did you give Isabella a ring?" I enquired

"Yeah I did she's on her way here" Walker replied

"Does she know how to get here wherever this is?" I questioned

"I descried it to her and she knows the place" he informed me

"Look here she comes" Joel proclaimed

Isabella could be seen in her car driving up to the abandon village with the old lady as its only resident that was seen by us, she drove around the village statue roundabout and stopped right in front of us, Isabella climbed out of the car and slammed the car door shut

"Hello boys" she greeted us, smiling gently

"Don't you hello boys us" I exclaimed angrily, stepping forward

"Whoa calm down what seems to be the problem!" she questioned, rising an eyebrow

"The deal, that our problem Isabella" Walker informed her

"Didn't everything go according to plan yesterday?" Isabella asked, confused

"It did till our bloody hire car blew up in front of us, you sure nothing went wrong on your part of the deal?" Joel screamed

"Well Hector sorted it so I'll have to check with him" she replied

Isabella pulled out her phone and dialled Hector's number but he didn't pick up at all as it went straight to voicemail, she kept on trying till finally giving up

"He's not answering his phone and that's not like him" she sighed heavily

"I'm sure he's fine probably his phone is dead" Walker stated,

"Probably he is as well" I interjected

"No one asked for your opinion Brendan" he replied

"Yeah that's right comfort your girlfriend" I exclaimed

"She's not my girlfriend Brendan" she sighed angrily

"Well stop acting like she is" I proclaimed

"That's enough the both of you, just pack it in well yea!" Joel scolded angrily as silence echoed the small village "could you ask that old woman why she killed a goat in the middle of the night please"

"For fuck sake Joel will you just let go on why she did it" Walker stated

"No it's ok Joel I'll ask" Isabella replied, smiling gently

The old lady walked out of her house and saw us standing there watching her, she sat down on a bench outside her house and Isabella walked over to her, returning minutes later to answer Joel's question about the goat

"Well, what did she say?" Joel enquired, rising an eyebrow

"She said she killed the goat to preform sanitaria to protect you all from the evil that is catching up to you" she explained

"Yeah but why did she draw a semi-circle around the village entrance" I interjected

"If you don't cross the red line of blood for 3 days your demands will not hunt you down and kill you" she informed us

"Doesn't sound to hard then" Walker proclaimed

"Oh she also said you're more than welcome to stay at her home" Isabella sighed

"That's brilliant, better than sleeping on the floor again" Joel said happily

"You guys go ahead I need to spend some more time in the church" I informed them

"If you're sure Brendan" Walker replied

I watched as Joel, Walker and Isabella walked into the old lady's home and entered, I turned around and re-entered the church and closed the door shut behind me….

WALKER'S P.O.V

We walked through the front doors to see her house was the bar as well downstairs, Joel walked behind the bar and pulled us three bottled beers for us and handed us the bottles, Isabella motioned for us to go upstairs to chat in private, and we walked up the staircase to one of the bedrooms

"So how long have you known Brendan and Joel for?" she asked, seating down on the bed

"I knew Brendan through an undercover assignment and Joel was his business partner at the time when I tracked him down in Hollyoaks village" I informed her, seating down next to her

"So what made you three to come to Ibiza then?" Isabella asked, rising an eyebrow

"We done some very bad things in Majorca and we caught the wrong boat which brought us here" I proclaimed

"Aint your family gonna start questioning where you disappeared too?" she integrated, rising an eyebrow

"My parents died in a car crash and my brother died of a drug overdose anyway enough about me, how do you know Hector?" I enquired

"I knew Hector when I was growing up as a kid and we have like a brother sister kinda relationship, I look out for him and he does the same for me. We protect one another" she replied

"I know what you mean I always did the same for my little bro" I sighed heavily

"It's tragic he's not in your life anymore, he sounds like a nice guy" she stated

"He was good friendly guy that everyone loved" I informed her

"I bet you miss him every day" Isabella sighed, smiling gently and put her arm around my waist

"More than you can imagine" I replied

I smiled back and wrapped my arm around her waist, moving her so she was in a straddling position, Isabella's legs draped around my waist. She shut my eyes and pressed her lips together as my hands began travelling up and down her body, her crotch grounding against mine as my hands grazed gently over her breasts. my hands moved up to her shoulders and pulled the cardigan she was wearing down, moving downwards again, reaching the t-shirt Isabella had on, pulling it over her head. My lips met hers and Isabella's hands moved around my neck, entwining in my hair as she granted my tongue access…

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

I walked towards the front of the church where the big crucifix was, kneeling down and my right hand fingering with the cross around my neck to protect me from my demons that I would face in my life, rising my head to Jesus and my mind started questing my beliefs and faith about my religion that if there is a god then why is he putting me through this hell that I'm facing on earth, why does god hate me so much that he made my life a living misery?

"Why are you putting me through this hell? It's like you have given up with giving me a second chance, I just want things to go back the way they were!" I sighed heavily

I got up from my knees and hurried out of the church doors, walking to the edge of the line with my feet inches of touch the blood stained markings on the ground, I stepped over the line and started walking down the road and out of the village for a walk but what I didn't see what that the old lady watched me walk over the line…..

JOEL'S P.O.V 

I saw a figure stood lurking in the doorway when I turned my head to see it was the old woman with breathing difficulties, she strolled over to me with her oxygen tank, she keep on saying something in Spanish by I could understand her at all, Walker and Isabella walked downstairs and were adjusting their cloths

"Did you two just do it?" I questioned

"A gentleman never tells Joel" he replied

"Isabella she's saying something in Spanish and I can't understand her at all, help me" I asked

Isabella asked the old woman what the problem was and slowly answered and explained in depth in Spanish, she turned back round to us

"She said she saw Brendan walked over the line and that he'd left the village" she informed us

"So what happens to the sanitaria on Brendan?" I questioned

"Karma is going to catch up with him" she replied nervously

We walked out of the house and stood close to the red blood line, seeing if we could spot Brendan but he was nowhere in sight, pondering whether to cross the line and look for him or stay and be protected from the people who were after us and let karma do its thing…

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

I walked back down the same road where we came from a day and a half ago, stopping again at the same place where the voodoo stuff was and I looked inside again, I just couldn't understand how Alvo's keys got in there, a car pulled up next to me

"Hello hablo ingles, you speak English?" he questioned

"Yeah I speak English" I replied

"I got a bit lost" he stated

I walked towards the car window and the old man pulled up his gun at me

"Get in the fucking car!" he demanded

Some man got out of the back of the car with knife in hand and had his arm around my neck, dragging me into the car and the old man sped away as fast as he could…..

After fifteen minutes and the car finally stopped at the location, the car door opened and the same guy pulled me out, seeing that we arrived at a beach, motioning me to follow him and the old man to destination that we had to go to, we walked across the beach and stopped at two deckchairs and a sun brolly, I pulled up a chair next to him and laid back into the deckchair looking out to the beautiful clear blue sea

"It's alright isn't it Ibiza" he asked

"Did you blow up our car?" I questioned

"We thought you were dealers from the main land. We didn't realised you were, whatever it is you are anyway we missed so what's the problem" McKenzie stated

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm the man whose money you took. Want an ice cream" he suggested

"No thanks" I replied

"Go on have an ice cream" he encouraged

"Nah I'm alright" I sighed

"Have a fucking ice cream!" he demanded

"Alright I'll have an ice cream" I replied

The old man signalled some guy to come to us with some ice cream, he handed us a small cup of vanilla ice cream with a plastic spoon to eat it with and he then left….

The old man bent over from his chair and drew three circles in the sand "that's Ibiza, Majorca and Minorca"

"Give us your ice cream" he asked

"What?" I questioned

"You said you didn't want one" he proclaimed

I gave him my ice cream and he scooped up some with the spoon "call this one million euros and this is the equivalent in dope that used to come into the island each summer when I was starting out, we'll send that to Minorca" he placed the ice cream scoop on the Minorca on the sand

"Compare that to twenty years later the dope started to come in quantity, we'll route that to Majorca and now each season were looking at ecstasy, coke, weed you name it, it has gone bonkers" he informed me and spilled the rest of the ice cream on the ground and then sat back in his chair "so what does that tell us?"

"It tells me that I'm glad that I didn't want that ice cream" I chuckled lightly

"It tells you if you come in the beginning of the growth market, unless you're an idiot you're going to do very well. I'm very very wealthy, I could let five million go without thinking, but because of who I am I can let it go understand. I'll tell you what I'll get you uno mas' ice cream and I'll tell you exactly what's going to happen" he informed me

WALKER'S P.O.V

It had been four hours since Brendan left the village and we sat at the statue roundabout waiting for Brendan if he will ever come back to where we are

"You do realise he crossed the line, if he's been kidnapped he's gone" Joel stated

A car drove into the village and jolted to a halt, a scruffy man with sun glasses on got out of the car and walked to the back of the car, opening the boot and threw Brendan out of the boot, quickly getting back into the car and drove off, we got up from the statue and rushed to Brendan

"Brendan you alright? Anything broken?" I asked, helping him up

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied

"What's that on you face?" Joel enquired, putting his arm over his shoulders

"It's vanilla" he informed us

We walked into the old woman's home and sat Brendan down on a chair and gave him some water, we sat down next to him around the table

"Right we leave and get back to the UK, turn ourselves into the cops the minute we step of the plane" Joel demanded

"I'm not turning myself into the bloody cops no chance!" I replied

"We should get a furry to the mainland" he proclaimed nervously

"Alright good I'm with yea, do a runner" I sighed

"You do realise we did a runner from Majorca and he found us in less than 12 hours" Brendan interjected

"We'll charter a boat then" Joel sighed

"Fucking hell listen to you!" he shouted

"What!" Joel enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Do you know how to do that do yea? You know how to ask? Who to keep their fucking mouths shut" Brendan exclaimed

"Listen why don't we just do what he'd asked give him the five million back" Joel demanded

"We don't have five million that is the point" he shouted, getting louder than before

"We're shot Joel well shot" Brendan informed him

"Did you explain everything to him Brendan?" I questioned

"Course I fucking explained everything" he replied

"Tell us exactly what he said" Joel asked

"Alright if we don't give him the five million its click click bang" he informed us

"I cannot believe this is happening" I sighed, seating back into the chair

"You tried Hector?" Joel exclaimed

"Yes" she proclaimed

"Well try him again. Go, get off your ass and phone him again" he demanded

"Oi don't take this out on her" I stated, walking next to her

"I'm not taking it out on her" Joel sighed gently "Oh Christ that's all we need, Walker's got a crush"

"Fuck off" I shouted

"You fuck off" he exclaimed loudly

"No you fuck off!" I stated, getting louder

"No you fuck off!" he replied, getting even louder

"Both of you shut the fuck up! Just shut up" Brendan exclaimed angrily and got up from my chair as it fell back to the ground, he picked the chair and sat back down "right we got four million and eight hundred thousand sat in the church with another hundred thousand Hector took and assume that we can get the back right Isabella and also the hundred thousand she took as well"

"I hope and I didn't get my cut of the money yet" she informed us

"Which leaves us with two hundred thousand to get back somehow?" he sighed

"In under twenty four" I replied

"That's is about sixty seven thousand pounds each" he proclaimed

"You're blooming joking aint yea" Joel stated

"We should just go and find Hector" Isabella exclaimed

We left the old woman's home and climbed into Isabella's car, we drove out of the village in the search for Hector, we drove past all the clubs and busy street of Ibiza but with no luck at all we couldn't find him, we then drove back to the hotel room by the beach

"Seriously I reckon we should get out of here and split up, every man for himself" Joel proclaimed

"I think I'll just wait outside" she informed us

"What about her?" I questioned, getting a beer from the fridge

"Not our problem" Brendan sighed, opening the top in his beer

"Come on we got her into this" I stated

"No you got her into this" he replied and took a sip "Always take her with you"

The balcony doors opened and Isabella walked back in "Guys I think there is some going on out there"

We followed her outside to the balcony to see what the commotion was that Isabella saw, she pointed to one of the windows with a light kept on flashing every few seconds but there was a cover of the door window so we couldn't see inside

"There, someone signalling" she informed us

We looked at the light flashing in a various pattern every few seconds but nothing happened

"Nah I think that's a broken light aint it" I sighed

"Brendan, Joel and I turned away from the balcony to walk back inside when we heard Isabella scream in shock, we turned around to see the cover had been removed and that Hector had been hanged to death with his blood cover the whole of his t-shirt

"Hector!" she screamed

"Oh shit" I exclaimed, feeling sick to the gut

"Jesus Christ" Brendan replied


	17. The whole truth

ALVO'S P.O.V

Before I met Brendan at his new nightclub in Majorca and meeting his friends Joel and Walker as well from England, two weeks previously I meet someone for an arrangement that he set up for me, I watched through his large garden where I met the old man doing some gardening on his tomatoes by spraying water on them

"He walks among us" McKenzie stated as I finally reached him "Don't look so worried Alvo"

"No I'm not I'm just not quite sure what I'm doing here that all" I proclaimed, removing my sunglass's from my eyes

"Though we should have a chat" he informed me

"This is um, where it all happens then is it?" I questioned

"Surprised" he stated

"Well I don't know, expected something different" I exclaimed

"You know what really fucks me off Alvo" McKenzie sighed, throwing his water spray into a wheelbarrow "aubergines, every year I try"

"Well must be the soil I think, too much acid or something" I proclaimed

"Expert are you?" he questioned

"No, though that what you're supposed to say" I stated

"Don't be a people pleaser makes you look a creep" McKenzie exclaimed

"Don't have strong feelings about vegetables really" I proclaimed

"Oh you should. You're at that age, surprisingly captivating culture" he explained

"Not really ready to watch my garden grow just yet" I sighed

"Hoping you would say that" he questioned

McKenzie started walked up his garden with me following right behind him

"You ever had one of those days when you get up, look at everything you got, then you panic because you got no safety net if everything falls flat on your face" he stated

"It won't I've been careful" I informed him

"I've got a business proposition" he suggested

"I'm about to retire" I stated

"And do what?" he asked

"Enjoy life" I exclaimed

"Ah don't be so soft, give it a year and you'll be fat dribbling piss head. Hanging out in ex packed pubs boring everybody witless about how you once owned this and had that, things change as you get older Alvo different things take president. They say when a man reaches fifty he should never pass the opportunity to use the bathroom" he admitted

"Julie noted" I stated

"You're going to come in as a partner to me in a little business venture" McKenzie proclaimed

"But I'm not interested I'm happy as I am" I stated

"But you're not" he replied

"I am" I sighed

"No you're not" he replied

"I am" I exclaimed angrily

"You're fucking not you're not happy Alvo" he shouted

"I am, am happy really really happy" I replied

"No you are not your miserable, I can see by the way you dress the way you stand, you're only one personal crisis away from becoming a scientologist" McKenzie admitted

"Am really really happy I'm fucking delirious" I stated sarcastically

"so you are you got your whole life ahead of you and someone like you needs stimulation, I'm not talking about some senoritas sucking your cock I'm talking about male ego, your need to achieve, concur, to break things" he informed me

"Let's just leave it there shall we" I suggested

"Sooner or later you're gonna be asking yourself why you got five fucking bedroom and you can't sleep, you need a purpose Alvo" he questioned

"What can I say to you to prove?" I asked

"There's a club in Ibiza owned by a pair of snarky bastards who nicked a tone of weed of me seven years ago" he quickly interjected

"Your you're not serious?" I enquired

"See how they like it done to them" he admitted, smiling widely

"No" I stated

"It's easy, lucrative" McKenzie admitted

"But why bother you've got enough money haven't yea" I proclaimed

"It's not about money I am man enough to admit I have a resentment affecting my equilibrium, I've waited seven years for this. Come on come on" I shouted

McKenzie ushered me forward to start walking out of his garden, to the side of the house where a man was already sat by himself awaiting company

"Alright Dominic" I greeted him

"Alvo" replied

"Hi Dominic we've just been talking about the Ibiza idea" McKenzie greeted him

"Is he on board?" he asked

"Uh I don't think I'm not quite cut out for it actually" I admitted

"Oh sounds like he's giving you the quick slip of the shoulder" Dominic stated

"Is he, cheeky monkey" he asked

"Halo" Mario greeted us

"Hello Maria" he greeted her, kissing both side of each other's cheek "this is our friend Alvo"

"You're Alvo I know all about you, you very famous" she exclaimed

"I don't know about that" I sighed gently

"You are the man to see to buy land on the mainland" she enquired

"Was I'm getting out of the game now" I informed them

"Course he had a little help along the way" McKenzie interjected

"How's that now" I enquired, confused

"You had help" he stated

"I don't think so" I replied

"Dominic hasn't thrown you the odd bone then" he questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Took me the nod once or twice" I admitted

"Nice one Alvo" Domino replied

"So what are you saying? That I owe you?" I asked

"You don't seriously think that everything you have here Alvo is all down to you do you?" he questioned

"It is very easy we will call you and ask you to collect the boat" Maria informed me

"Nah nah no" I replied sternly

"You sail the boat to the agreed location and somebody will come and meet you and then you take the boat back" she stated

"No I can't risk it; my whole life is on the island now. My home, investments, belongings if I get in trouble with the police then I risk losing the lot" I admitted

"You will not get in trouble with the police" she informed me

"Well you don't know that" I exclaimed

Maria opened her handbag and pulled out her police identification badge "So you don't need to worry you will be protected"

"Pay you up front" McKenzie suggested

"That this isn't me" I proclaimed

"Look I'll send you some cash up front, fifty thousand euros" she sighed

"How many ways do I have to say it?" I proclaimed angrily

"If you don't want the job you can still have the money" McKenzie replied

"I don't want it!" I exclaimed

"I'll send a courier" he informed me

"I really don't want the money!" I explained

"What are you so scared of" Maria enquired

"Everything" I admitted

"You're scared of us?" she questioned

"Yes I am" I admitted

"Why?" she asked

"Because, because I know it won't end there. I do one job for you and" I hesitated and pushed back my chair "I think it's best if I leave, you know"

I got up from the chair and left the side of the house and started walking home, pondering whether or not to take them up on their offer


	18. You cant teach an old dog new tricks

We sat back inside the our apartment after discovering that Hector had been hanged to death properly by McKenzie's people that are working for him to do his dirty work

"Why would they kill him?" Joel exclaimed

"Don't know where the ones who got them involved well Walker got them involved" I stated

"Ah just blame me Brendan why don't yea" Walker sighed

"Well you got them involved Walker from the start" Joel proclaimed

"You know what I would hate to be stuck in the trenches with you Joel" he admitted

"You are stuck in the trenches with him" I stated

"All that guy did was change money for us who would kill him for that" Joel questioned

"It's my fault, yea. He said we should give it back to you and forget about it he, he said once you shake hands with the devil" she proclaimed

"well I didn't shake hands with the devil he's the one who shook hands with the devil and now he made us shake hands with the devil even though we didn't want to shake hands with the devil" Joel exclaimed and got up from the sofa and started walking in paces "you know what your problem is don't yea"

"No why don't you tell me Joel" he exclaimed sarcastically

"You never admit when you fuck up" Joel shouted in front of his face

Isabella phone rang in her handbag and she answered it while Walker immediately got up from his chair and walked near to Joel "Are you for fucking real"

"We should have been out of her two days ago if it weren't for you" he stated

"And what leave Brendan behind? We went back for him because he's our mate, and that's what mates do, look out for one another. Maybe you don't Joel" Walker admitted

Isabella phone call ended with whoever she was speak too and placed her phone onto her pocket, Walker walked over to hear

"Checking my mother is ok" she informed us

"Is she ok?" Walker asked, holding out his arms

"Yeah" she replied and walked into Walkers embrace

"Come on, come on guys we've had it let's just turn ourselves in and get it over with" Joel suggested

"If we got to the police Brendan and I are looking at fifteen years in prison" Walker informed him

"No you'll be ok if we got our story straight" I admitted

"Still doing time man once you go away that's it your life is over, everything that I clawed back over the past few years will be gone, let's put it this way I get knock down one more time and I'm not really that sure I'll get up again" I stated

"So we really need to try and get the money then" Joel proclaimed

"We have got sixteen hours to find 200,000 thousand euros" Walker exclaimed

"Ok so how are we going to find it?" he questioned

"First we need to find where Hector put the two hundred thousand euros" I informed them

"And where would that be? It would be in Hector's house" Walker questioned, confused

"Well if he was able he would have posted a message on a website telling you where it was case anything had happened, he sent me a message a couple of days ago that he spend more than half that he owns on a casino, so where seventy five thousand euros down" she admitted

"Joel what's the quickest money form the UK" I enquired

"Wire, take a few hours" he stated

"Ok how much can you get?" I questioned

"Me?" Joel asked

"Getting it to wire you some, you must have some savings?" I enquired

"Got a little bit" he stated

"Well how much" I exclaimed

"It's king of private!" he replied

"Oh for Christ sake Joel were all about to get murdered, I don't think anybody here is going to judge you how much you got in the bank" Walker interjected

"Accessible twenty five grand" he replied

"Is that all?" Walker questioned, rising an eyebrow

"You fucking judging me" Joel exclaimed angrily

"You were just giving it the big one about how much money you had" Walker proclaimed

"In bonds and long term accounts that's all I can get quickly" he sighed

"What about you?" I questioned

"You serious" Walker enquired

"Ask you wife then" I stated

"Ask my ex-wife I don't fucking think so!" he exclaimed, seating back into the sofa

"It's a matter of life and death" Joel admitted

"Yeah you pay maintenance" I asked

"So" he sighed

"So you properly still got your join accounts" I proclaimed

"Fifteen grand twenty max" he replied

"What about you?" Walker enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Well I've got thirty in my current account and five grand in my savings; well most of my money went on the club and house in Majorca" I informed them

Joel and I had gotten Cheryl to wire across are savings from her account to ours in Ibiza which needed a couple of hours to do but Walker has having troubles with his ex-wife with their savings being wired to him

"I need you to wire me some money" Walker asked

"He's going to crash and burn big time" I whispered to Joel

"Yes and it's my money too and just send me whatever's in there maybe seventeen grand, you go on that western union website and you can use your credit card" he informed her on the phone, the tone in Walker's voice rising after every breath "Rachael you got every single fucking thing you wanted from me and the more you can make me suffer the happier you are right?"

Walker left the open kitchen and came over to us with him still talking to his ex-wife on the phone

"Oh you don't know what I'm talking about? I'll tell yea. You love it that things haven't worked out for me; you turn my kids against me you make our friends take sides against me and you made me go to my lowest ever. When my entire career folded around me did you ever once offer me any help or support? No. you danced on my fucking grave, fuck you and your knob head boyfriend with his BMW and his club med and his fucking reebok and his fucking tennis! Rachael! Rachael you do this thing for me it's the last thing I'll ever ask you to do! You'll never hear from me again do you understand? Just wire me the fucking the money! Please?" he begged

"Nice chat was it? With the ex" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Oh fuck off Brendan" he replied

"It's Hector; he told me where it is. He posted a message before they killed him" Isabella informed us

"Where does that leave us?" Joel asked

"We've got the seventy five grand we need to make the whole five million euro back" I stated

"Right we hit the banks first thing in the morning" Walker demanded

Walker and Isabella headed towards his bedroom while Joel got some water before hitting the sack for the night, I got up from the sofa and walked into my room, stripping out of my cloth I wore for the day and climbed into bed, both my hands behind me head while I starred up at the ceiling, thinking about are last job before we were free again from the murders, lies and any incriminating evidence against the three of us before falling asleep…..

Walker, Joel and Isabella were waiting for me on the other side of the road while I got my money out of the cash machine, crossing the road to them with money in hand

"Right we've got the seventy five thousand in the bag" I proclaimed

"I'm gonna go with Isabella" Walker informed us

"Right we'll see you again wont we?" Joel asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned, confused

"A lot of money Walker" I informed them

"Plenty for you two to swan off too and do a nice little runner" Joel replied

"Where do you think I'm gonna run off to Joel? My ex-wife who thinks I'm delusional, the police who want to arrest me or the psychopath who wants to fucking kill me? Where do you think I should go?" he sighed

Joel and I watched Walker and Isabella walk the down the road to get the money that Hector had left behind for her, we turned in the opposite direction and headed back to the hotel apartment….

Within half an hour Walker and Isabella arrived back to the apartment with the rest of the money that Hector left behind for her, we placed the money onto the table and the rest of them started counting to make sure we had the two hundred thousand that we needed to make up the five million euro pay back to McKenzie. I stepped out onto the balcony and though about the past few days when Alvo was alive, my mind flooding back when we were all went out for a drink in the middle of the day

"Dear oh dear oh dear look at the state of you lot? You're not going to be like this all day are yea" Alvo proclaimed as the waiter came back to are table with drink for us all, handing them out to everyone "right quick cheeky beer and we'll be on our way, round the table I want all your ambitions for the next year don't think about them just say it, Joel"

"Day at a time mate I don't have a plan" he replied

"You must have a goal?" Alvo questioned

"Um there's a girl I've been seeing" Joel informed us

"Yeah so she's into you, isn't she?" he asked

"She's into my potential, up to me not to do anything stupid and fuck it up" Joel admitted

"Brendan?" he asked

"Stay healthy I suppose" I replied

"I don't, don't be so nonce where's the fire in your belly? Come on you must want something" Alvo proclaimed

"Nah I like my life the way it is" I admitted

"No you don't! You're starring at a bottomless pit of despair mate" he stated

"No I perfectly happy thank you" I replied

"No you're not! You're not happy you're miserable, I can see by the way you dress the way you stand, you're only one personal crisis away from becoming a scientologist" Alvo admitted

"Alvo you serious about leaving us your villa?" Walker asked

"Yeah why don't" he exclaimed

"Well throw it off the cliff now then" I stated

"You would too" he replied

"Too right" I admitted

"Yeah I like to see you try" Alvo sighed

"Not fucking tempt me" I proclaimed

"What is your problem?" he questioned, confused

"You started it, having a go at my life, fuck do you know?" I questioned

"More than you'll ever will" he informed me

"You got a lot of money Alvo an you're big watch, well done you nice" I proclaimed sarcastically, clapping my hands

"Woah woah boys it's like being back at school" Walker interjected

"Well stop making cracks about me dying then!" Alvo stated and took a swig of his beer "in your life there's very few moments that really matter, and the bastard is you don't realise that these are the moments except in hindsight. I'd got lucky I think, I saw one of my moments coming, I could of have taken a huge chance and my whole life could of have went to the next level but I got to stick with what I got"

"You'd have been made to risk it? Wouldn't yea?" Joel enquired

"Yeah that's what I though basically" he exclaimed and got up from his chair "which is why I set up for myself, which is unlike you lot"

Alvo left the table and walked to the toilet area of the outside bar, Joel getting up immediately and went to the loo himself as well

"He looks down on yea now, when he rams it down your neck does it" Walker asked

"Don't know, still as least one of us cracked it. Good luck to him, we all made our chooses didn't we" I informed him

Walker nodded his head in agreement with my statement and we both took a swig of our beer, placing them back down

"Is it just me? Or is it harder to change thing when you get to our age? You know that you can't walk away from things anymore" he asked

"No you can't. Christ know that I would like too sometimes" I admitted

My mind wondered back to present day as I was still stood on the balcony, my mind kept on jumping back days to pick out any percific moments that had changed our lives forever, any little detail that could help us that we didn't pick up on earlier. Walker stepped out onto the balcony

"Come on Brendan it's time to go and get the rest of the money from that church" he informed me

"Yeah coming" I replied

Walker and I walked back into the flat to see Isabella and Joel waiting for us with the money that we had in a large bags, we left our apartment room and walked out of the hotel, climbing into her car and driving back to the village…..

Isabella pulled up in front of the statute roundabout and we quickly climbed out of the car and rushed towards the church doors, opening them to a wedding going on

"Ballocks" Walker stated

"Where did this lot come from?" I enquired, confused

We quietly walked forwards to the back row of empty seats and sat down on both side, looking forwards at the happy couple

"How long have we got?" Joel questioned

"An hour" Walker informed him

"How long does it take to get there?" Walker asked

"An hour" I replied

"Fuck, shit, sorry I shouldn't swear should I I'm sorry" he whispered

"Isabella, can you tell whether this is the begging or the end of the ceremony" I asked

"Sounds like the middle but its catolica so normally it's a big" she informed me

"Shit" I proclaimed and stood up from my seat and made a few steps forward "Joel"

"What?" he questioned

Joel followed right behind me as we made our way to the front of the church, walking past the happy couple to the statue of the Virgin Mary, putting the statue on her side and running with it quickly out of the church with Joel taking the head and I took the back, the guest stood up angrily and shouted some things in Spanish that we didn't understand at all, Walker hold the doors shut from the angry mob

"Right put her down" I proclaimed

"Isabella get something to jam the doors" Walker shouted, holding onto the doors

She got a long pole for Walker to jam both the church doors shut so the angry guest wouldn't kill us for ruing the wedding and stealing the Virgin Mary from the church, we got the money out of the statue and rushed back into the chair. Driving to the beach to meet McKenzie, we got pulled up for speeding and had paid a fine of hundred euros from our kitty to give to McKenzie; we arrived at the beach car park and climbed out of the car

"Three fucking minutes left Jesus Christ" I shouted

"Isabella wait stay there" Walker informed her

"No" she replied

"Stay there, please I don't want you to get hurt" he admitted

Joel and I turned around on the spot to see Walker kissing Isabella lips one last time before pulling apart from her

"Walker come on!" we exclaimed in unison

He rushed towards us with one of the bags of money for McKenzie; we raced across the white sandy beach to the other side where McKenzie would be waiting for our arrival, we finally reached him and threw the bags down in front of him

"You cut that fine, is it all there?" he enquired

"Yes" I panted, catching my breath back

"You're not going to die on me are you? There kids out there" McKenzie stated

"It's all there you can check it if you want" I informed him

"I will" re replied

"Right were square. Listen we'll be off, cheers come on lads" Walker instructed us

We got are breath back and turned away from him, speed walking away from him quickly

"When I say run, leg it" he stated

"Hang on a second, oi!" McKenzie shouted from the distance

"No no no, what if he knows where we live and tries to kill us?" Joel asked

"Joel if we go in different directions he can't get us all can he!" I proclaimed

"No!" he replied

"Why the fuck not?" I exclaimed angrily

"What if he knows where I live?" he questioned

"Joel if you go back" Walker began

Joel had already made up his mind and started walking back to McKenzie for answers; he was sat underneath a beach parasol in his chair

"Fuck" I stated

"Shit" Walker exclaimed

We walked back down to them as quickly as we could to get Joel to change his mind

"Hi hiya mate, can I just say it's all there except it is a hundred euros short because you see we were driving and got pulled over for speeding" Joel informed him

"A hundred short" he stated

"Yeah don't worry ok because what we're going to do right, when we go home I'll send it to yea I'll wire it first thing straight to yea but for all tense and purposes we did get it all back for you" he admitted

"Well that's' just it you didn't, tell you what we'll have an ice cream and we can decide what we're going to do about it" McKenzie informed us

McKenzie got some fold up chairs for the three of us and we sat down next to him looking out to see and eating our ice cream with the little plastic spoon…..


	19. Payment for failure

We walked back to our hotel apartment which McKenzie lead the way too, he had a bag of shopping in his hand, we reached are floor and walked down the open corridor to our room on the end, McKenzie two bodyguards were there sat outside the room and they both look identically the same, we entered our apartment room and sat down on the sofa while McKenzie started doing some preparation in the open kitchen

"Organic see, worth paying a little extra don't you think" he stated, holding some onions in his hand "any of you lot gardeners?"

We slowly shook are heads signalling no as he turned around to some draws and pulled a knife and a knife sharpener, quickly sharpening the knife against the poll to make it easier to cut things with

"You come over here" McKenzie proclaimed, pointing at Walker

Walker got up from the sofa and slowly walked towards McKenzie, he spun the knife around in his hand before holding it out to Walker, he took it from McKenzie while he turned his back to us to get something's from a cupboard, and Walker turned around as I motioned for him to stab McKenzie, he quickly turned around before Walker had the chance to stab him

"Wash them tongs and chop the tomatoes into cubes" he ordered as Walker done what he said

"You" McKenzie exclaimed, waving the pan in his hand

I got up from the sofa from seating next to Joel and walked towards McKenzie

"Peel those potatoes and slice them as soon as you can will yea" he asked as I set about the task from what McKenzie told him to do "preparation and timing that's what cooking is really"

McKenzie placed the pan down on the stove as I saw Joel get McKenzie's phone out of the bag and took down his number by missing calling himself quietly

"Oi you. Warm the pans for me will you" McKenzie stated

Joel got up from the sofa and slid McKenzie's phone into the bag again and walked towards the stove

"I need to see you that you can work together as a team, that you understand preparation and that you understand timing" he proclaimed and watched us do are jobs in the kitchen "You cook much Brendan? No, about time you learnt about time you all learnt how to cook"

In twenty our meal was ready to eat as the table was all laid out ready, we sat down on different sides of the table ready to eat, McKenzie walked towards the table with the plate of omelette and sat down, take a piece of the omelette on to his plate

"Pass" he stated

He handed the plate to Walker and took a piece of the omelette before passing the plate around the table

"So whose idea was it to take my money? Well it must have been one of you?" He questioned, no answer was given from us "Which one shot the copper then?"

"None of us did" Joel replied

"No one did" he stated

"It's me I did" I admitted

"Ah I see" McKenzie exclaimed

"No you didn't Brendan I did" Walker interjected

"I did it" Joel interrupted

"Come on guys you know it was me" I proclaimed

"Get the fucking Sparta guy I like it, you stick together that's going to help you" he stated and placed his knife and folk down "alright then where's the four member of the gang come on tell me, which one of you is boning yoko?"

"He is" we replied in unison

"Nice" he sighed

None of us could be bothered eating anymore as all are knifes and folks were down on the table again, a pin drop could be heard in the room as it went dead silent

"Can we just get this over with? Enough of this omelette shit, what do you want from us" Joel cried, slamming his hand on the table

"Is he always like that?" he questioned

"Whatever you gonna do just do it if not please just let us go home" Joel begged

"Now you raise an interesting question um" he informed us

"Joel" I stated

"Joel, you didn't do what I asked you to do!" he cried

"We gave you the money back" Joel sighed

"You did do what I asked! You messed up now let's clear about this, I'm the one who was hard done by not you so now you have to put right were you so royally screwed up and if you do I'll let you go" he admitted

"Ok, what do you want us to do then?" I asked

"A favour" he replied

"And what is we say no" Walker interjected

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he exclaimed angrily and got up from his seat, grabbing a paper folder

"How do we know that you're going to let us go?" Walker questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Well that's it you don't, that's the beauty of me having the upper hand" McKenzie stated

"And what if we take our chances trying to get out of here and call the police, tell them everything" Joel sighed

"Possibly could turn out alright, you might find a cop you can trust or you might not that's you're call son but once you start telling them what happen people who will know me will get to hear about it and then it's only a matter of time. Well I'm not an idiot; I'm hardly going to let you all walk out of here, no. one of you is going to stay and if any of try any heroics, its ping pong" he informed us and we all took a deep breath "so who wants to keep me company? A volunteer or do I have to choose"

"Ok I'll do it I'll stay" Joel replied

"Oh I don't want to be stuck with you" he stated "Brendan you'll stay"

McKenzie slid across the paper folder to Walker for our last assignment for this guy; he opened the folder with a map of Ibiza and quite a few papers with instructions to make something…..

_Will Brendan, Joel and Walker make it out alive from their nightmare or will someone pay the price? _


	20. One last job

We collected Isabella to help us with McKenzie's plan and orders for drug deal that we have to make, produce and sell later to a buyer of his at a nightclub in the early hours of the morning. We left our van on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere as we walked down a path with large square ponds of water either side of us with a path down the middle

"Do you think we should make a run for it? I mean if I was in Brendan's shoes I would want you both to get out of here" Joel suggested

"We stick to the plan and play by McKenzie's rules before he kills us all" I informed him sternly

"But what is the point playing by his rules if this isn't our last job" he exclaimed angrily

"Brendan would want us to come back and save him, I know he's been a little off lately but we stick together no matter what!" I stated

"What do you think we should do Isabella?" Joel questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I agree with what Walker said. Brendan is like the leader of the group and he's been held captive twice with McKenzie without complain, surly if he can be held hostage twice we can do this final job" she replied

"Let's pick up the pace were falling behind at this rate" I proclaimed

"What time is the drop?" he enquired

"In ten hours" I sighed

Joel, Isabella and I ran down the path as fast as we could to pick up the pace for the drop off point to collect some items that were instructed on the paper McKenzie gave us to follow….

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

McKenzie and I were in his caravan at a local campsite for holidaymakers to come to Ibiza with their family and friends to have a good time, McKenzie bodyguards were sat outside the campervan so there was no chance of my escape from them, he sat down opposite me at the small dining table in the campervan

"You know Brendan you're not so different you and I" he sighed

"What make you say that?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"When I look at you I see a younger version of me, someone who knows what they want and how to get it" he informed me

"Well I'm flattered but you're nothing like me" I stated

"Then what's so different about us then?" he questioned

"I'm a murderer you haven't killed anyone in your life, I can see right through your wrinkly face of yours" I admitted

"Don't push your luck Brendan I'm warming you right now" McKenzie replied

"Then kill me I'm already died" I suggested

"All in good time your friends have a quite a bit of time left" he stated

WALKER'S P.O.V

We were getting near the locations to pick up the supplies that we needed to make ecstasy tablets, consulting the map and instructions to make sure we were going the right way, we reached a stone cabana in the middle of now where and I kicked open the wooden door

"This is the place, let's start loaded up" Joel proclaimed

"Grab all the barrels and all the blues trays on the ground" I informed them

We found a flat trolley outside the cabana and started loading the barrels and blue trays with boxes inside them, I closed the wooden door behind me and we ran like crazy back down the road we came to the van…..

We reached the van from sprinting back from the cabana with the trolley with the supplies and started loading up the van, we packed everything aboard and Isabella drove the van to the same village again, we arrived in thirty minutes and unloaded the van, rushing the items into the back of the old woman's home

"We've got eight hours left to make the tablets and save Brendan so let's be quick guys" I exclaimed

We took the lids off the barrels and tubes from the blue tray and set up our equipment to make the tablets, burning the liquids in large Erlenmeyer flasks that linked to some others as the liquid flowed through them, letting it dry out before crushing the mixture into powder to put in the pills making machine, we sorted them out into plastic bags to take them to the club tonight

"Isabella I don't want you coming into the club tonight" I informed her

"Fine but I'm driving you both there and waiting outside" she stated sternly

"Fine but wrap the cling film tight around are chests" I stated

Isabella wrapped the plastic bags with the ecstasy tablets around are chest and stomachs, we left the old woman's house and climbed into the back of the van again, she drove out of the village into the heart of Ibiza nightlife of partying and drug taking

"Just let me do all the talking tonight Joel" I whispered gently

"Yeah sure whatever Walker" he muttered

"Stay cool alright it's a quick in and out job" I explained

"Boys where here" she informed us

"Thanks Isabella just park up at the back so we can get out" I sighed

Isabella nodded her head as we got out of the back doors of the van and walked to the club where the drop was happing tonight, we got clearance from the bouncer and followed a guy right through the packed crowd to some side doors and we kept on following him till we came to the supply room of the club

"Do you have what we want?" the owner asked

I nodded my head as two of the workers picked up a large rectangular box and placed it down on the table, Joel and I lifted up are t-shirt and removed the bags of ecstasy strapped to us and threw them down into the box, the owner evaluated the drugs before clicking his fingers together and the two men brought up our payment

"Come Joel let's get going" I stated nervously

I picked up one side of the box handles as Joel did the same and we left through the fire exit doors at the back of the room, rushing out of the doors to the awaiting van and climbed inside with the money, I took hold of the driver's seat and drove back into the town…

"Isabella you wait here, we'll be fine ok" I assured her

"Ok Walker, call me when you're safe and got Brendan back" she informed me, gently kissing my lips

"Come on Walker lets go, time is short" Joel sighed heavily

"Hold your horses god damn it" I scolded

I restarted the engine and got it into gear, pulling off towards the campsite as instructed on the paper I gotten earlier from McKenzie….

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

The hours past and the minutes ticked by but there was still no sign of Walker and Joel, McKenzie had gotten up from the table and opened the door to let one of his security guards in as he left the campervan, he grabbed my arm and put it behind my back, placing a pillow on top of my head so the gunshot would be quite, I prayed to god to take away the pain from the gun when it was time for me to die, he clicked down the pin and was about to shot when McKenzie whistled to call it off when the van pulled up outside, I got to my feet and left the campervan

"Am I glad to see you both" I greeted them

"Save the reunion Brendan business is still not done yet" Walker interjected

McKenzie walked to the back of the van and opened the door, flicking open the box we got from the drop off and lifted up the lid to reveal stacks of money

"Do you know what you boys made produced last night?" he asked

"Yeah ecstasy tablets" Walker informed him

"That's where you are wrong; you produce fake ecstasy tablets to fool the nightclub owner and got at payment of ten million euros" he admitted

"That's it, were done now and were free to go" I stated

"Hold on a minute lads there's a cargo container that I own that's going to the mainland; you can climb into that and get a free ride into Barcelona via ferry which is leaving in thirty minutes" he shouted

"What's the catch?" I asked

"No catch at all and you can have the money if you like" McKenzie suggested

"Can we take you van" Joel questioned

"Piss off" he exclaimed

McKenzie and his guard walked back into the campervan as I walked to the back of the van, closing the lid and locking it down before taking it with us, we ran down the road with the money in hand while Walker grabbed the other handle to make it easier to run with, we reached the ferry in twenty minutes and walked to cargo containers, opening the doors to McKenzie's container and the boys climbed inside with the money while I went to grab a road work light on the side, I climbed inside and closed the doors…..

The ferry had already left Ibiza and it was course to Barcelona, we laid down to rest in the empty container with just us three and the money inside

"I called customers and revenue on McKenzie" Joel proclaimed

"You are stupid Joel or just an idiot he's going to come after us" Walker informed him

"I thought we were all going to die and maybe get some payback if we didn't make it out alive" he admitted

"Yeah but we didn't die did we Joel" Walker stated

"Let's just leave it, no one is going to come looking for us" I informed them

Our ferry finally arrived at the bay and got unloaded from the ship, the cargo container doors opened with a woman standing before us with other officer behind her armed with guns pointing at us

"Hello gentlemen welcome to Morocco" she greeted us

The armed men walked into the container and grabbed the case of money from are possession, putting us down on the ground and placing handcuff behind are backs and arresting us, we got dragged up to are feet and escorted into the back of a police van, catching the number plate of a different car with our money inside


	21. Taken for a joy ride

The police van we were in drove to a state prison in Morocco that was far out into the mountains and deserts, the van drove down a road to an underground entrance to the prison, the back doors opened and we were pulled out of the van and escorted to a holding cell awaiting an interview

"Say nothing at all I'll do all the talking again" I sighed exhaustedly

"How the hell are you going to get us out of here?" Joel cried nervously

"Where there's a will there's a way" I admitted

"Let's just call the British embassy to bail us out of here" Walker interjected

"They can bail us out but where looking at time in England if they trace back our every footsteps in Ibiza and Majorca" I admitted, sighing heavily "We're on our own now from here on; we call no one at all"

"So if we do ever get out of prison and Morocco were wanted fugitives then?" Joel questioned

"We all knew what we were getting into when Alvo got killed. There was never any going back from the point on" I exclaimed

One of the security guards come down to our cell with other officers behind him to take us away to an interview room, the guard opened the door and one by one we were escorted out of the cell and down the corridor to the interview room, we walked inside and sat down on the chairs provided

"From the evidence we gathered on your arrest this morning we hear by charge illegal immigration to the country" The officer informed us

"Were not illegal immigrants" Walker interjected, shocked

"We found you in cargo container that sailed across from Ibiza, you were all found without any ID, passports or a visa to the country. I'm sorry but you all have been charged with immigrations, human trafficking and feud as well with the money we found with you as well" he proclaimed

"Where is our money anyway? We want it back right now" I stated angrily

"That information is classified" he replied

"Don't tell me about classified where is our money?" I scolded

"That information can't be realised to you, we've taken it for evidence to a secret location. Right take them away" he demanded

"Take us where?" Walker questioned

"To the prison compound" he admitted

The arresting officers grabbed us by the arms and escorted us out of the interview room and placed us back right into are cell to get changed into a bright orange prison suit and took us to the main compound area of the prison, we were formally charged and had our fingerprints and photos taken to identify us all, we got shoved into one prison cell as the compound was over flowing with convicts, they locked the steel metal bars before leaving again

"We bust out free tonight" I admitted

"What's the plan?" Walker enquired

"We need to befriend a couple of people in here and make them start a riot right after eight o'clock" I informed them

"Why eight o'clock" Joel questioned

"The cell doors are going to be open and that's the perfect time" I sighed

I lay down on my cell bed that we had to share between the three of us and an hour later we were free to go to the outdoor compound to mingle with the other convicts, befriending the main leaders of this place to help us break free tonight from these idiot, boring dictated cops…..

After the big hand stuck eight o'clock the riot started inside the prison compound, small fires started and voices echoed down the large corridor of cells for the officers to break them free, with one touch of the button from the patrol officer all the cell doors opened and everyone charging out of the building as quickly as they could

"What do we do now?" Joel questioned nervously

"Just follow my lead" I stated

We ran out of are cell and down the corridor to the exit at the end that lead to the outside compound, as planned earlier a fight broke out between the cellmates and the security guards getting stuck in as well to break it up as the building went up in flames, we wondered back from the group of convicts and saw three guards rushing towards the action

"Take them out and steal the uniforms" I demanded

We casually walked towards them in line and floored them to the ground with a couple of punches, dragging their unconscious bodies along the floor till we were out of sight from everyone, getting the guards out of their uniforms and getting changed into them, folding up our bright orange jumpsuits and take them with us and I saw a patrol car sat opposite the guard control box on the ground, picking up the keys for the car from the long chain line of keys at the bottom of my uniform, we climbed into the car and started up the engine, driving out of the prison compound as fast as we could still we reached a safe location to hide…..


	22. Retaliation

We didn't stop driving till we were far away as possible from that prison compound, we came across a disused factory and drove towards it for shelter for the night, we drove the police squad car into the factory, Joel and I closed down all the entrance doors we came across while Walker tried the on-board computer in the car

"Can you remember the number plate on the car?" I questioned

"Yeah it's KR09 XVY" he replied

Walker typed in the vehicle number plate which took hold of our money a day ago and driven off in the country without a trace in the world, the on-board computer finally got a match on the vehicle and also told us the name who owned it, it was Huzaifa Sharma the most wanted drug dealer in Morocco but yet hadn't been arrest

"That's our guy then" Walker stated

"We track down that son of bitch every movement till we know where he keeps his money" I exclaimed

"Hold on a second let's just look at the fact. He's a wanted drug dealer but not had been arrested yet, he must be bribing the cops of Morocco to work with him" Joel interjected

"What? Even the ones who arrested us in the morning" Walker proclaimed

"He's using very dirty trick in the book to run this country. Do we have an address to where he lives?" I enquired

"The computer doesn't have an address for a Huzaifa Sharma just his records" Walker informed us

"What's that chip for?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Where Brendan" he sighed

"In the cup holder" I stated

Walker picked up a small chip from the cup holder and placed it into the on-board computer in the car, the computer read the codes and synched before coming fully loaded, Walker scrolled through a few buttons before coming to a delivery orders to different cash houses in Morocco

"This guy has never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail" I admitted

"No paper trail means no banks and no banks means cash houses" Walker informed us

"We can't pull off the heist on the same mark, we just can't" Joel stated

"As soon as we hit the first one they gonna do everything they can and protect the rest" he replied

"Exactly" I stated, smiling smugly "Who's up for one last job?"

"I'm in" Walker informed me

"Same here Brendan" Joel sighed

"With my quick calculations I make that he has a hundred fifty million euros hidden somewhere in this land" Walker proclaimed, smiling wickedly

"Tomorrow is our last and final job before I drop this life behind me; we go to that place and make a statement to him" I admitted

"We need a change of clothes" Joel suggested

"We'll sort that out tomorrow Joel, were the police" I stated sarcastically "now go and get some sleep"

I went to the boot of the squad car and found a couple of blankets inside, giving everyone a blanket to themselves for the night as we slept inside the car for warmth and comfort, Walker and Joel fell asleep as I kept on looking through the on-board computer for more details about Huzaifa Sharma…..

The next day we ditched the police uniforms in the back of the squad car and got changed into the normal casual cloths we stole from a shop and went to the nearest cash house on the map that was programmed on the chip, a man walked up to the cash house and knocked on the door, we busted through the doors as well and we were all armed with machine guns from the boot of the squad car with balaclavas over are faces, they women's in the room screamed with fear for their lives as we knocked down and disarmed the men's in the room who were in control of this cash house, Walker and I got everyone down on their knees before us as Joel piled up all the money in the cash house on top of each other on a trolley

"It's all of it" he informed me

"You are dead men you're all dead men, you don't have a place to hide" the leader of the cash house spluttered

"Whose hiding" I stated as we all unveiled our balaclavas

"Are you crazy? Do you know who' house is this? Whose money you're stealing? He scolded

I picked up a petrol can from the side and opened up the lid, dowsing the flammable liquid all over the stack of money, throwing the can away when there was nothing left, I grabbed my lighter from my pocket and flicked the scroll down to light it up

"We aint stealing it" I informed him

I threw the lighter out of my hand and onto the money which was covered in petrol, the fire started instantly when the lighter hit and all the money going up in flames right before everyone's eyes in the room

"You tell your boss who exactly did this! And tell him there's more coming" I demanded

We watched the money burn till it when to ashes in the trolley; we gave the guys in the room the message again by a severe beating before leaving the cash house, we got back into are police squad car and drove away to old disused factory for cover for the day still it was time to track down where the money is…..

The next morning I had Walker and Joel gone to gets some motorbike to keep surveillance on the other cash houses and their movement's when the money left, they were coving a few houses each while I went out on patrol of my own in the squad car on the others houses, in the final cash house Huzaifa Sharma with his money as well got into a car and drove away from the building, I kept close tabs on the vehicle as I followed from behind, Keeping Joel and Walker informed about the car location and they soon joined up with me on the road as we kept are distance from them, the car Huzaifa Sharma was in drove down an underground road to the local police station, we parked up are vehicles in a multi-storey car park across the road, watching over the pulling from a far

"Well this job got a lot harder" I stated

"If he's moving it into a police station he's got some serious brass in his pocket" Walker admitted

"Hell yeah we can't do this" Joel replied

"Can't you mean shouldn't" he suggested

"I think this doesn't change a thing, I say we stick to the plan" I exclaimed

"You say what? This shit went from impossible to mission in sanity, were dealing with corrupt coppers again Brendan we know how they work" Joel shouted angrily

"That's not a problem at all" I sighed


	23. Revenge

We kept are surveillance on Huzaifa Sharma from afar distance and trying not to draw attention to us, we placed a tracker on his main vehicle where he drove around Morocco, we had tabs on his every movements wherever he went across the land, all of us putting in a shift to keep a close eye on him, we notice that every day he would leave his office every few hours and return again, this was our chance to make a move on him

Joel and I took the squad car as Walker took his bike as we followed him out of the town, driving into the deserted sandy roads with no one around for miles; I gave Walker the signal to make our move on him as we races ahead of Huzaifa's car and Walker down a U-turn in the road, driving back as fast as he could on the bike and cutting him of the road so Huzaifa had to swerve out of the way and regain control of his car quickly, I checked my mirror and slammed on the brakes of the squad car as the side of his vehicle made contract with mine and it leap up in the air and spun down the road and finally coming to a halt, we drove down to the wreckage and pulled out that son of a bitch and dumped him in the boot of the police car before driving back to old factory…..

Joel pulled out the body of Huzaifa Sharma from the car boot as I attached a metal chain onto a pair of handcuffs and threw it over a steel girder, Walker clamped the handcuffs onto Huzaifa's hands from behind as Joel and I pulled him up in the air a little bit, Walker taking hold of the chain

"You have something that belongs to be Huzaifa" I stated

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he replied

"Oh you do, you took something that belonged to the three of us" I informed him

"Give us a clue then" he proclaimed

"Came into a silver case in a cargo container with us, immediately take away from are grasp when we arrived on this country. Contain ten million euros inside" I admitted

"I don't know what you're talking about" he sighed, playing the dumb card

"Don't lie to me Huzaifa, nobody likes a liar" I exclaimed

"So what, what if I did take your money what are you going to do to me?" Huzaifa questioned

"You don't know the things we have seen or done and no prick like you is going to stop us from getting what we want" Walker interjected

"Let's make a deal. If I give you your money back you let me go and all if forgotten" he suggested

"Doesn't work like, you play by our rules" Joel proclaimed

"Well then I aint going to tell you shit" he admitted

"Fine by us" I stated

I motioned for Walker and Joel to follow me to one side of the old factory as we each grabbed a piece of a large inflatable swimming pool with water already inside, pulling right under Huzaifa's body that was dangling in the air above it

"Now do you want to start talking?" I enquired

"Kill me instead" he exclaimed

"Ok then, lower him down" I demanded

Walker and Joel untied the chain and lowered him down face first into the water below, drowning him for a few minutes before lifting up again, I climbed into the swimming pool and beat him repeatedly as he gasped for air after every hit, we drowned him once last time before pulling him up from the water

"Now do you want to talk?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"What do you want to know?" Huzaifa asked

"How much money is in the safe?" Joel questioned

"A few million in euros and the rest in Moroccan dirham" he admitted

"Give us an exact number" I scolded

"A hundred and fifty million in the safe but you aint getting your hands on it, now let me go" he begged

"You aint going nowhere until you give us the pin for it" Walker interjected

Huzaifa loaded up and sent a wad of spit in my direction, going over my face and onto the cheek, Walker lowered him down so his feet was touching the floor and my aggrieve streak raged through my body and my head flipped with anger, both my knuckles covering in brush's from my onslaughter….

"Give me the pin" I shouted loudly

"Ok ok its 2569" he spluttered

"Now that wasn't too difficult was it?" I stated

"It won't be easy breaking into police headquarters; they will be officers on duty to protect the vault with their lives on the line" he informed us

"So you pay them to be corrupt or they chose to be on your side" I questioned

"They chose to be with me, on the winning team anyway you need more than just a pin to break into the safe you need my DNA" Huzaifa proclaimed, laughing lightly

"Thanks for that" I sighed and picked up a knife from a table "now kill him"

I plunged the knife into the heart first so he bled to death, repeatedly in the chest as the life and soul sucked out of his dying body, Walker and Joel let go of the chain as the body of Huzaifa lay in the blood stained pool water

"Go and steal now" I scolded

Walker and Joel got onto their bikes and road away from our hide out, I unhandcuffed Huzaifa from the metal chain and stripped out of my shirt, picking up his lifeless body and placing him down on the straight table, draining the blood strained water out of the pool into a drain. Half an hour later the boys returned with a van I asked for and Walker removed his bike out of the van

"Cut his hands off Joel" I informed him

"Why me can't you do it" he suggested

"I've killed another person the least you can do is just cope off his right hand" I shouted angrily

"Why his right hand" he asked

"He's right handed and the vault needs his DNA to unlock it" I exclaimed, panting heavily

Joel took the knife from me and wiped it clean for the blood previous from my attack on him, he set to work at slicing off his right hand from his body, finally coming off from quite brutal cops at it

"Done" he stated

"Go and put it in an evidence bag from the squad car" I sighed

Joel went to the car and got an evidence bag from the glove box and places the hand inside, dumping the bag inside the boot of the car

"What do we do with the body?" Walker asked, rising an eyebrow

"We dump it inside the van and drive it off a cliff into the sea" I admitted

We all picked up a piece of Huzaifa's Sharma body and dragged it towards the van of the van, Joel opening the door as we slid the body inside, Walker got inside the driver's seat of the van as Joel and I climbed into the police car, driving out of the factory to a remote location where no one was around…..

We came to a single carriageway with a bend in the road to right, I got out of the car and examined how deep the drop would be to hit the seabed and stay under forever

"Drive the van over the drop" I informed him

Walker turned off the ignition in the car and selected it into neutral, he locked all the doors with the key for double lock on the vehicle, Joel getting out of the squad car as we pushed the van from behind over the cliff, the van smashing against the rock face as it started to cumple up together before the van splashed in the sea and sunk down to the seabed

"Time to get out of here" Joel proclaimed

"Let's get a move on then" I stated

We climbed into the squad car and sped away from the scene, driving back down the single carriageway to the old factory to stay out of sight from any police or CCTV. We arrived back in an hour and locked down the whole place, I rolled out a map of Morocco

"Pay close attention now to the plan" I began


	24. All roads lead to this part 1

We were putting my plan into action as we disguised ourselves into police uniforms again, I drove the squad car with Joel and Walker sat in another van they stole from yesterday, driving to the police station where the money of Huzaifa Sharma's was kept for safe guarding from the boys in blue, we drove down the road which lead to the underground tunnel, the barrier was down with a guard on duty sat in his small watch box

"Can I help you?" The guard asked

"We've been sent by Huzaifa Sharma to collect all his my from the vault" I informed him

"Funny that, I've never seen you three working at this station before" he exclaimed

"Look old man we work in the south of the country and we have been sent by him to collect his money for him" I scolded exhaustedly

"Fine but you need some sort of authorisation to get near the vault" he sighed

"You leave that to me I've got the paperwork to prove it" I proclaimed, smiling gently

The guard in the small box rose up the pole for us to enter down the tunnel; we drove down the underground tunnel and turned left to the car park for coppers personal cars, we parked up the vehicles and walked through a door which lead us to a reception desk, the desk had a glass window for protection and there were two more doors, one for public to enter and leave and the other that lead to other officers desk, we went to the receptionist

"Hi can you let us through to the safe storage unit" Walker asked

"Who are you? Do you have an ID?" The receptionist enquire d

"Sorry where are my manners, were from the south and we've been sent by Mr Sharma to collect all his money for him" I sighed

"Ok, go through the door and I'll see you on the other side" he informed us

The guard on duty pressed the door buzzer which opened and let us through, we walked through and met him on the other side, he mentioned us to follow him, walling through a couple of doors with card scanners to grant access through them which lead us to the storage room

"If you need anything let me know and here a card for the doors" he proclaimed, handing me the card

"Thank you very much" I stated

The reception guard on duty left us to remove the money from the vault without any questions asked at all and left us in peace, I walked to the vault and Joel handed me the cut off hand of Huzaifa's, I typed in the pin and placed the hand over the palm scanner and the light went green, spinning the vault tumbler lock and pulling it opened, all of Huzaifa's money inside

"Put the money into large bags and load them up on the trolley" I informed them

We got some large bags from the side of the evidence room and started loading up the bags, cutting open big blocks of money that hadn't been used yet, when the safe was empty we had a total of twenty five bags which took us two trolley to fill that were pilled to the top, we closed the vault and wheeled out the money from the evidence room back to the car park, we had odd looks from other officers at work and even a suspicious glance from the chief inspector of the force, we entered the empty car and quickly burst open the back doors of the van and loaded up

"Right let's just get out of here" Joel exclaimed, closing the doors of the van

"No until we teach them a lesson" I informed them

I opened the boot of the squad car and threw them each a shotgun as I pulled out a machine gun, we walked back to the door to enter the police station with the guns hidden from view and we scanned the card for the door to enter the main area where everyone was sat doing paperwork

"Can everyone give us a hand in moving some stuff in the evidence room please?" I asked loudly

They got up from their desk and followed us to the evidence room, swiping the card through each door we can across till the room, they all moved right in front of us with are back to the only door out, we reached for are guns and pulled them out

"Woah, what are you doing?" One of the officer scream

"Teaching you all a lesson" I admitted

We pulled back on the triggers of the guns we had in our hands and let loose on them on everyone in the room, some officer ducking for cover on the ground and others being hit in the forehead and chest, blood spilling out everywhere and killing them instantly, we walked backwards out of the room and locked it, smacking the card scanner so there was no chance of escape

"Enough enough now Brendan let's get a move on" Walker scolded

"Not yet I still want to make a statement" I admitted

"Well what did you have in mind?" he questioned

"Setting this place on fire, Joel run and collect the petrol can from the van" I exclaimed

Joel left the room and went as fast as his legs could carry him to van to get the petrol can, returning in minutes later and handed it to me, I screwed off the cap and spilt the fuel everywhere, over tables, desk and paperwork in the room and a large gulp near the evidence room, the boys started to leave as I flick on my lighter and threw it to the ground, the fuel catching alight as the fire started to spread around the room, the heat was immense for anyone to take, we entered the car park and the chief inspector came out of his car and walked towards us

"All of you stop right this minute" he shouted loudly

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"I saw you remove the money of Huzaifa Sharma's from the vault, where are you taking it" he questioned

"We got ordered to remove it by him" Walker interjected

"I'll see about that right now" he scolded in a toned voice

He pulled out his phone and dialled Huzaifa's number but there was no answer, I could see he was starting to get suspicious over us three; he looked at our badges around necks, black smoke started to filter through the door to the car park

"Why is there smoke coming out of there?" he questioned, looking at the door

"Maybe you have a fire" Joel stated

"How come no one has evacuated the building yet?" he enquired

"Maybe they chose to die just like you did!" I informed him

"What?" he exclaimed, turning back to us

I quickly pulled up my machine gun and fired straight at his forehead then his chest, near the heart area, his body hell backwards and thudded the ground with blood squirting out everywhere on the ground, we climbed back into the vehicle and drove as fast as we could out of the underground car park…..


	25. All roads lead to this part 2

I sped ahead of the van to see through my interior window mirror that Joel got out of the van and climbed inside a squad car that looked exactly the same as mine, Joel pulling up his squad car next to me with the van right behind us, I picked up my personal walky talky

"What are you playing at Joel?" I enquired

"This might come in handy. Three cars are better than two" he suggested

"Guys let's just going we're wasting valuable time" Walker interjected

"Let's roll out" I stated

Joel and I let the engines rev really loud before putting the handbrake down and easing off the clutch, we sped out first of the underground tunnel till we saw sunlight again, smashing through the barriers for the entrance and taking a hard left hand turn so we were on the main road, Walker road out with the van right behind us and gathered speed and over took us, Joel and I falling back in the squad cars to give the van in front more room

"Stay back Joel till the old bill arrive on the scene" I proclaimed

"Copy that Brendan" he sighed

The last few remaining officers that hadn't died yet from are attack on the police station could be seen in all of our mirrors in the vehicles; I flicked on my sirens as Joel did the same and merged with the other police cars

"Brendan where are you? I can't tell who is who" Walker exclaimed, shouting through the walky talky

"Just keep driving straight out of the town; we'll take care of any else that might happen" I informed him

"Ten four Brendan over and out" he sighed

We kept on following Walker out of the town when some officers made their move by leaning out of the cars and aimed at the van, guns loaded and eyeing up their shot

"Joel take out of my snipers you see" I exclaimed loudly through the radio

"Watch out on your right Brendan" he informed me

I swerved my squad car to right and crash into the side of a police car that was giving chase, the car skidded off the road and onto the other side and hit an oncoming car, Joel and I take out most of the squad cars that were in pursuit of us which carved out a large time gap between more police cars that were miles behind us

"We've got a window Brendan do we switch to plan B now?" Walker suggested

"Plan B is a go lads I repeat plan B is a go" I exclaimed loudly

We came off the main road to a side street as planned and drove quickly down as we carved out a five and a half minute gap between us and them, we drove are vehicles into a workshop and started to unload the bags of money out of the van, placing them into the new van we ordered that was waiting for us

"We aint got much time left till they reach us" Joel informed me, glancing at his watch

"Keep on loading the van I've got a plan" I demanded

I went to the boot of the squad car Joel drove and emptied it of its guns and firearms, quickly putting them in the back of the van and doing the same from my squad car as well, I selected the car in reverse and revved the engine, putting the handbrake down and dropping a brick on the accelerator pedal, throwing myself out of the car and it gathered speed rolling back into the oncoming traffic, causing pileups on both lanes

"That should buy us some time, get ready to put plan C into action" I proclaimed

"More than ready for that stage of the operation" Joel replied

"Good. Let's get going then" I sighed heavily

Joel climbed into the passenger seat in the van and got some firearms ready while Walker climbed in beside him; I reversed out of the alleyway to meet the remaining coppers left, leaning out of the window I drew my handgun and opened fire on the them, reversing away from the scene as quickly as the car could go and down a handbrake turn in the road an sped away, the officers giving pursuit after me, giving my boys the opportunity to get away to the meeting point when all signs of the Morocco police had gone…..

WALKER'S P.O.V

Just as anticipated with our plan we arrived way before Brendan did as he took the long way around as we took the short cut to pay us some preparation time; we parked the van on top of a cliff with a road down below, in a deserted area of Morocco with the ocean down below the road, the van was park in the distance so no one down below could see it as we got some sniper guns out of the back of the van

"Get ready Joel, Brendan could be here any time soon" I informed him, looking at my watch

"What's are object" he asked

"Shoot to kill but wait to see what happens first" I admitted

"Got it" Joel sighed

We got down on the ground chest first with the sniper guns in hand, pulling out spiked feet attached to it giving us a better shot on target, looking through the adjustable scope on the ground below as the back of the handle on the gun rested on are shoulders, waiting for Brendan to show up anytime soon….

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

I rode along as fast as I could down the road to the meeting point which I told my boys yesterday before the heist move, I was coming to the turn in the road and down a U-turn so I facing the oncoming police, I got out of the car and saw Walker and Joel at the ready with snipers armed in hand, I waited my comeuppance from the oncoming police force with my shot gun ready…

They arrived in their numbers with a couple of officers stepping out of their cars with the shot guns at the ready as well; Walker and Joel were right above them at the ready to shot

"Where is the money you stole?" A brave officer asked

"The money could be anywhere by now" I suggested

"If you don't tell us where it is you time will come to an end" he shouted

"No my friend your time has" I admitted

My finger pulling back on the trigger of the shot gun in my hand and aiming at the police, they ducked for cover behind their police cars and lined up their guns at me, bullets ascended from above on them in their directions and some hand grenades falling from the sky and rolling underneath their squad cars, I threw myself to the ground for cover from the grenades as more bullets came from above, officers falling to the ground with blood spurting out from their bodies

"Fall back" One of the officer screamed

Within seconds from the head officer there screaming his demands the hand grenades went off, causing an all might explosion which sent cars flying in the air before crashing back down on top of the officers on the ground, getting to my feet and taking hold of my gun again and walked through the wreckage for any signs of life, they wasn't any at all as the last remaining officer had died on duty for the protection of the money of corrupt leader Huzaifa Sharma. I climbed back into my squad car and drove away from the scene before any media could get here and get behind the whole story, driving to the top of the cliff where Walker and Joel was, arriving fifteen minutes at the top of the cliff

"A job well done lads" I sighed, getting out of the car

"Let's get a move on before the world media starts covering the story" Joel demanded

"We're going to be the worlds most wanted fugitives" Walker proclaimed

"We split the money now and flee the country for a whole new and better life" I informed them

"Where are you heading off too in the world Brendan?" Joel asked, rising an eyebrow

"Living the high life in Monaco or Las Vegas. What about you boys where are you off to then?" I asked

"Properly sell my share of the club to Cheryl and move to Scotland to open up a club of my own in my hometown" Joel admitted

"Come on Walker what about you?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Don't know where I'm going to go to be honest" he sighed

"Then you can tag along with me to Monaco or Vegas then" I suggested

"Sounds like a plan then" Walker stated

We climbed back into the van and drove away as fast as we could to the nearest airport, sorting out the money in the back of the back into equal shares and placing them in very large suitcases, all of us having two large suitcases to carry, Walker and Joel got out of the van with the suitcases while I went to park the van in the airport car park, meeting them inside the airport terminals

"Well this is it, where we go our separate ways" Joel proclaimed, shaking both are hands

"Till next time Joel" I sighed

"Till next time, take care" he mirrored

Walker and I watched on as Joel went in a different direction to head back to Scotland, he turned around and smiled gently before carrying on, we grabbed are suitcases and walked to the check-in desk at the airport to Monaco…

_THIS IS THE END OF DARK COMPASSION AND I HOPED YOU LIKE THIS SEQUEL TO REPUTATION. THANKS TO EMMETT SCANLAN, NEIL NEWBON AND ANDREW STILL WHO MADE THESE CHARACTERS WHO THEY ARE WITH THEIR PERSONALITIES AND GAVE ME INSPERATION TO WRITE THESE STORYS BASED ON THEIR CHARACTERS. THANKS TO MY COUSIN HUZAIFA WITH HIS ENTIRE UNDYING SUPPORT AS WELL. LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK_


End file.
